The Facility  A Sanctuary Crossover
by madfoxzz
Summary: H.G. Wells finds Helen Magnus and introduces her old friend to her new friend Dr. Sierra Mawer, her former therapist and psychologist at the Warehouse 13 detention Facility. Mawer and Magnus hit it off. Myka and H.G. steal moments together as they can.
1. Chapter 1

Title: M&M

Archive: Just ask

Author: Fox - madfoxzz

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for either show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made.

Pairing: Helen Magnus/OFC (Sierra Mawer) – Myka/HG Wells

Fandom: Warehouse 13 and Sanctuary crossover

Rating: This portion is PG but it's moving toward MA - NC-17.

Spoilers: Takes place after Warehouse 13 S2 and Sanctuary S2

A/N: There's not much Myka/HG just now, I'm working on it, but I think I've included enough background so if you haven't seen Sanctuary or WH13 you'll still get and idea of whom Magnus, Mawer and HG Wells are. Thank you to Nadezehdast, stargate_sg1sg1 and others on LJ who suggested I try a crossover, this is fun!

* * *

Part 1 - M&M

In the afternoon on a Thursday:

Dr Sierra Mawer sat at her computer reviewing case notes, running her fingers through her hair in frustration, and simultaneously cussing out a guild mate over a web mic, "Get your head out of your ass and stop pulling those orcs in the corner! Healz I need healz!"

"Sierra, I found someone I want you to meet."

Sierra didn't look away from the computer screen, "Helena George Wells I swear to Freyja if you've been signing me up for online dating sites again I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!

A second female voice laughed and Sierra finally looked up. Startled by the svelte woman standing next to her friend wearing a great deal of leather with wavy chestnut hair, Mawer stood, hit the button on the mic and whispered, "AFK." A scream came from the speakers as Sierra reached over and shut them off.

"Dr. Sierra Mawer, I'd like you to meet Dr. Helen Magnus."

Magnus looked over at H.G. and witnessed a flash of concentrated curiousness on her face, which had been cultivated since childhood. 'It had likely appeared the first time she lodged a stick in an ant mound just to see what would happen,' Helen mused.

Scowling at H.G. and smiling at Helen in turn, Mawer navigated her 6ft frame around the desk. Magnus had to agree with H.G., this woman was easy on the eyes, so she forgave her ex for being meddlesome. Wearing a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans, Mawer had a swimmer's build, cropped blond hair and grey eyes. She extended a hand and Helen took it, smiling into those eyes, "I am pleased to meet you, I'm familiar with your work."

Three details derailed Sierra's train of thought in that instant. First, Magnus' eyes were like gray pools, soaking in light instead of reflecting it back, they took Sierra's breath away. Second, she had read and admired Magnus' work for years, but had no idea how H.G. had gotten this woman past the front door. The third however was the most rattling of all… "How can you be familiar with my work? I never publish more than three papers under the same name?" Mawer asked bluntly.

Eyeing Mawer, H.G. spoke up, "Tea?" She said as she moved to the corner where Mawer kept her electric kettle and tea tray.

Letting go of Magnus' hand Sierra verbally backpedaled, "I mean… thank you. I've admired some of your work as well." Sierra winced at her choice of words.

Helen smiled and tipped her head as Mawer showed her to a chair and sat across from her. Behind Helen, H.G. was grinning. Catching Mawer's eye, she rolled her own. Mawer got the message, 'Were you born in a barn?'

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to guests…" Mawer began.

"No, I'm curious," Helen jumped in at Mawer's pause, her British accent like a light breeze to Mawer's ears. Sierra let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "You said 'some' of my research. Would you clarify?"

"Well it's not…" Sierra flushed, " your research, um - your research is brilliant by the way… so much as your terminology." Academic exchange was so much easier than polite personal conversation Mawer thought. She was back in her element now so she forged on, "I have trouble with your consistent use of the word 'abnormal'. For example, I am not 'abnormal'. I have been alive for more then150 years and I'm an empath, but these are statistical variations from the norm, in the same way being gay or lesbian is 'variant'. Nature thrives on variety. These ways of being are perfectly in sync with a natural though rare state. To say I'm abnormal has connotations, it's like saying I'm unnatural and I find that insulting."

Magnus nodded slowly, "I understand. Would it help you if I told you I consider myself abnormal as well? I am also over 150 years old, 158 in fact…And I'm certain I've aged as well as you have," Mawer smiled at the compliment and Magnus' eyes sparkled as she continued, "I simply use the term by its definition as 'not the norm', or 'not within standard parameters'."

Sierra was taken aback by the revelation that this woman had been alive long as she had, but was not backing down. "I can cite 20 different studies off the top of my head that conclude the best practice is to have an awareness of the connotations of labels you use for minority groups, regardless of the defined meaning of the word."

"And I can list a vast amount of research and years of practice after which I have concluded that you cannot take fitting terminology personally. There is also the right of a population to choose the terminology used to identify them. 'Abnormal' is the word many choose for themselves." Helen returned.

Sierra squinted one eye at her, "Ok, but when you refer to people AS 'abnormals' rather than saying they have a condition or are in a state which IS abnormal it becomes a label upon the person which…."

"Well, now that we've offended each other…" H.G. interjected airily, bringing over the tea and sitting down.

"I'm not offended - it's an intellectual debate," both Mawer and Magnus said at the same time. They looked at each other. Mawer relaxed a little more, there was something comfortable and reassuring about Magnus. She accepted a teacup from H.G. and poured in some milk, watching the light and dark colors swirl together as her mind processed the energy she was getting from Helen. Looking up she caught Magnus watching her. Helen did not look away. Instead she held Mawer's gaze for one beat, then two, then too long for Sierra's comfort, but the blonde refused to look away first. Mawer chewed the inside of her lip nervously, but remembered HG say that was a 'tell', so she stopped and ran her tongue over the spot. Helen noticed the movement of her tongue, then attended to her own tea.

H.G. watched the exchange of looks between the two women and gave her teacup a self-satisfied smirk. The teacup, despite having full access to Mawer's office, didn't have a clue what H.G. was smiling about and didn't care, so H.G. looked forward to sharing her triumph with Myka when they saw each other again. She'd told Myka this was a good idea; it had just taken some time to orchestrate. Myka had been shocked that H.G. would take it upon herself to meddle in Mawer's personal life, but meddle was one of the things H.G. did best. "Well I'm off. I'll leave your tour in Sierra's capable hands." H.G. announced, taking a quick sip of her tea and standing. "Warehouse 2 artifacts aren't going to ferry themselves across the ocean to Warehouse 13."

Sierra rose as well. She was a little miffed that H.G. had taken the liberty with her social calendar, such as it was. She was also irked that H.G. had been right thinking Mawer would like Magnus. She didn't like that she was so transparent to the inventor. She also wasn't sure if she liked being on the same footing with Wells now that H.G. was no longer incarcerated. "Thank you H.G." She said then turned to Magnus, "You are welcome to stay and yes I can give you the tour if you like. I promise not to keep boring you with semantics."

Helen nodded and acquiesced, "You're hardly boring, and I'd like to stay if you'll have me. I'm fascinated by what you've built here." She stood and turned to H.G., "Helena," Magnus gave her a hug, "Interesting as always."

As she left Mawer followed her to the door, "Interesting yes, trouble as always," Mawer said in a low voice.

"Don't stay up past your bedtime," H.G. responded and swaggered out, closing the door behind her. Sierra scowled at the back of the door.

* * *

As H.G. Wells walked down the hallway a smug smile graced her face. She had been so happy to run into Helen the week before that she had hugged the other woman before the look of shock had cleared Helen's face. After explaining the how's and why's, H.G. quickly convinced her old friend to come to the facility for a tour. She had also dropped enough casual information about Dr. Sierra Mawer to intrigue her former lover in more than just a clandestine facility in the middle of nowhere. Mawer and Magnus had a number of shared interests, and, unless H.G. was mistaken and she rarely was, they were definitely each other's type. If nothing else the two women would easily forge a friendship, which would be a boon for both of them. H.G. could sympathize with the feelings that came with outliving every person you ever knew, so she hoped this introduction would, at the very least, give her friends some comfort.

As she rounded the corner her smile upturned into a frown. Her team stood outside her room fully equipped and looking impatient.

"So the great H.G. Wells has deigned to finally grace us with her presence," Sam, the team leader, said. "Are you ready to go or shall we be forced to wait longer still?"

"I was on a mission of mercy Sam," H.G. said as she opened her door, grabbed her gear from the floor and shut it again. "Let's let it go, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Facility Series - Part 2 – Exploring New Landscape

Archive: Just ask

Author: Fox - madfoxzz

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for either show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made. Dr. Sierra Mawer and the facility are mine however.

Pairing: Helen Magnus/OFC (Sierra Mawer) – Myka/HG Wells

Fandom: Warehouse13 and Sanctuary crossover

Rating: This portion is MA - NC-17 for Farnsworth sex (which is basically phone sex right?)

Spoilers: Takes place after Warehouse 13 S2 and Sanctuary S2

A/N: I think I've included enough background so if you haven't seen Sanctuary or WH13 you'll still get and idea of whom Magnus, Mawer, Myka and HG Wells are. Thank you to Nadezehdast, stargate_sg1sg1 and others who suggested I try a crossover, this is fun!

Mawer turned back to Helen who was watching her again. Being a watcher herself, Mawer was a little unnerved being tracked by someone else's eyes.

lj-cut text="Read more"

"I'm sorry," Mawer apologized, "I don't talk with people face to face very often outside of my work. I'm a little socially inept. H.G. is the first person I can count as a friend for a very long time and even that began with my being her therapist."

Helen smiled remembering H.G. did say Mawer was fearless when it came to her job, but reluctant to try making contacts with people outside, even online. "You're doing fine."

"Thank you," Mawer bowed her head, then indicated the door, "So, would you like to take a walk?" Helen stood and followed her out the door, Sierra continued, "If I could ask, how did you get clearance? This is extremely irregular."

As she crossed the threshold Helen noticed how the warm bright colors of Mawer's office filtered away and disintegrated into the drab grey hallway punctuated by large, white, stenciled numbers. Such a depressing place. "As I suspect you know," she said, "I run a group of facilities known as the Sanctuary network. We offer housing where abnormals - pardon the term - can come and live in peace if they so choose. We also quarter beings deemed too dangerous to normal humans for them to be allowed to roam outside our walls. I've crossed paths with the Warehouse 13 agents in the past and after H.G. arranged a conversation with the Regent Mr. Kosan, I became more curious when I determined that we seem to be working toward similar ends. This facility harbors individuals changed by supernatural artifacts, correct?"

"Yes," Mawer answered. "I do what I can with them, some are lucky and the effects wear off after a time, or they can adjust. Others are not so lucky. Like you said, some are just too dangerous to be allowed to live outside these walls, so they spend rest of their natural lives here."

Helen bristled, "So this is more of a prison then, where all are confined? And who makes the decisions for them? You?"

"Yes," Mawer sighed, "everyone here is confined to their own space. No, I don't make the rules or decisions. There isn't an ethics board governing what goes on here, it's all up to the Regents. I don't decide who gets held, who gets set free or who goes through training like H.G. did. The plus side is the Regents usually accept my recommendations. I did get them to let H.G. go for example." She paused, "Helen, everyone here at some point made a decision to abuse a very dangerous artifact. Unlike the beings you work with for whom the changes generally happened due to biological processes."

Mawer stopped then, unsure whether to tell Helen that she herself was one of the dangerous individuals unable to leave because she herself had been irreparably changed. Judging by the energy she was picking up, Helen was interested in her, but Mawer herself assumed that initial attraction would disappear in the same way it always did when a woman got to know her better. Between that factor and the serious lack of other immortals, the dating pool Mawer considered viable was shallow to the point of being barely moist. She had given up on the idea of meeting anyone interesting a long time ago. Now, thanks to H.G. she had been thrust into this new territory. It was exciting, but based on what she knew from experience, the chances of this ending well were remote. Still, she decided, at this point she just had to go with the flow.

"How did you work with H.G. without her tearing you apart?" Helen said as they walked past the cafeteria, snapping Mawer out of her thoughts, "She's very good at playing mind games. Anyone else would have likely quit or ended up in a cell next to her."

"She's my equal and I'm sure she sensed there is more to me than just any psychologist," Mawer agreed, "but she was hurting and didn't want to hurt anymore so she was honest with me. With my ability there were days I could barely stand being in the room with her pain. It seems the longer a person is alive, the deeper and more intense their emotional energy gets. But if I weren't a bit of a masochist myself I would never be able to do what I do." She shrugged.

"So you are an empath as well as a psychologist," Magnus said thoughtfully, "That must be an advantage."

Mawer bit her lip, usually her empathic ability was the first bit of shared information that made others uncomfortable, but Helen hadn't batted an eye earlier and now she wanted to talk about it. "It's one thing to know what a person is feeling. Discovering why and what to do about it is another. That part comes with training. What helped in H.G.'s case was that I understand H.G. more than anyone else I've ever met here. I am from another time as well, and I lost a child resulting in my doing something stupid. Most important of all though, she wanted help. Since H.G. hadn't been changed by an artifact, she's still completely human. I had the opportunity to help her and I took it."

They arrived at the first offshoot from the main hallway. Turning in they passed two guards in full riot gear flanking the entrance. Sierra changed the subject, "This facility is arranged in two adjacent circular areas. The administrative offices, guest quarters, barracks, gym and the only exit are at the center of the first main area. From this central location, five more sections radiate out which are isolated from each other. We categorize most people's effects based on the four elements: earth, air, fire and water. We are now in the fifth section though, which is miscellaneous and combinations of the other elements. Each section has it's own cells and a recreational/gathering place tailored to the needs of the individuals within."

"The second main area at the back of the facility," Sierra continued, "houses the infirmary, and a sort of 'proving ground' of, um I guess you could call them 'obstacle courses', but those are beyond your visitor clearance. There are hallways for each housing section that connect each to the infirmary and to administration, and it is practice to never allow interaction between beings from different areas. The reason we are in the fifth section now is because it's the safest section. Each being here is in solitary because they are so unpredictable. I think you'd be interested by the way in which some of the interactions manifest. For example, you'd think fire and water would cancel each other out, but it doesn't always work that way."

She paused, frowning outside the first door next to a large observation window. "Please wait out here," She said as she went in and closed the door behind her, greeting a boy of about 17 who was sitting and flipping TV channels with a plexiglass remote, "Hey Emilio." Magnus found she could hear Mawer's voice through the glass.

The boy looked up, "Oh, hey Dr. Mawer."

"How are you feeling today?" She asked, smoothing her hair, which appeared to be slowly rising from her head strand by strand.

"Better I think, but I…" He paused, held up a hand and sneezed, "ACHOO!"

Lightening forked out from his body and Helen understood where the scorch marks on the walls and ceiling had come from. Involuntarily she reached out a hand. She was concerned for Mawer, though she assumed the blonde knew what she was doing. Electricity surging thorough her, Mawer staggered back but remained standing. She held an impassive look on her face as the air between her and her clothes became super heated and blew the fabric apart in places. When the electricity faded, the boy looked at the damage and appeared apologetic and upset. "Sorry Doc, I think I have a cold or something." He said.

"That's ok kid." Mawer smiled, stepped forward and gave the boy a hug. Her hair was now truly standing straight out from her head from the residual static in the room. She pulled back and held him by the shoulders, "You're right, that one was a little better. You hang in there, the tests show a steady decline in voltage. You're going to get out of here."

She let the kid go and he looked down rubbing his eyes, "Thanks Doc." He mumbled.

Mawer patted him on the back as she left the room. Helen could see the arc jump to the palm of Mawer's hand each time she got within two inches of the boy. It was one of the kindest, and therefore sexiest, things Helen thought she'd ever seen a person do. Helen realized she was already quite taken with this woman, in more than just a physical sense. She had never known anyone, even rapid healers, who would endure that kind of pain repeatedly to bring comfort to another person. Courage and kindness were admirable traits, ones she respected.

Sierra left the room and they continued walking. After they passed the window Mawer stopped, and shook her hand while she checked several holes in her shirt and pants. "GEEZ! That kid packs a punch!"

Helen looked up at Sierra, appreciating the sight of a hard shoulder muscle repairing itself through a tear, "So you're an empath and you heal rapidly."

"Yeah, but it still hurts like a mother…" Sierra stopped herself from swearing, and just focused on clenching and unclenching her fist.

"I still don't understand why you're cloistered here. Clearly you have talents you could use elsewhere. What would happen if you were to leave this facility?"

Mawer closed her eyes. So H.G. had told her that Sierra didn't leave the facility, but not why. The honest answer to this question was why she didn't bother to talk to people on a personal level anymore. This is why the guards steered clear of her, and this was where she expected Helen to withdraw. The conversation would become clinical, end, and Helen would walk away never to be seen again. Before telling H.G., the last time she had told anyone the honest answer to that question was 1942, when she had suggested that perhaps the Regents should unleash her against the Nazis. "Kill. I'd probably kill a lot of people."

"Anyone in particular?" Helen asked as they passed another observation window with heat waves radiating from the glass.

The follow up question surprised Mawer. It wasn't spoken with the expected clinical detachment. Sierra felt no fear from her, a twinge of apprehension yes, but she was again surprised by the realization that Helen was still unafraid of her. "Everyone, possibly anyone I came into contact with. With my healing ability there would be no stopping me short of capture or maybe a nuclear blast."

"Why?"

Sierra bowed her head. "Pure rage. Out of my mind. My empathic ability is very sensitive. There are only a few thousand people here, so I can handle the amount of emotional energy and cancel out a fair amount of it. But out there… every negative emotion of billions of people…"

"I see." Helen could see. There was sadness in Sierra's eyes; it was clear that Sierra was not another John Druitt who had lusted after blood and given in to his desires. Sierra had taken extreme steps with personal repercussions to avoid hurting another soul. On an impulse Helen reached over and touched Sierra's hand.

Sierra's muscle jerked, but she left her arm where it was. She searched Helen's face; it showed warmth, kindness and understanding, not judgment. Sierra tore her gaze away and looked at Magnus' hand holding her own, her heart beating hard in her chest. If anyone could understand, it was this woman, but she hadn't let herself hope that the initial attraction would last after this last confession. She chewed her lip again. She had not been in danger of getting too close to anyone for decades, but she felt that danger now. Everyone else Sierra had known until now was mortal and she did not want to sit and watch anyone she loved slowly decay over time and die, so she had stopped trying to connect to people. Even H.G., as 'mature' as she was, as much common ground as they had, was still mortal. If Myka hadn't been in the picture, Sierra still couldn't have let H.G. come that close…even if she wanted to.

Helen shook Sierra's hand slightly to bring her back from her thoughts. "So you've separated yourself from the rest of the world for over 100 years?" She asked.

"Yes. I felt myself slipping so before I could harm anyone I locked myself in the town jail. That's where the Warehouse 12 agents found me. I told them where to find the artifact, and they took it and myself to Britain."

"How did you get here then?"

Sierra unconsciously took her hand away and ran it through her hair. She was unused to contact that she had not initiated, but she immediately missed it and wanted it back. She started walking again as she spoke, "Nope, your turn. Tell me about you. Where were you born?"

"I was born in the county of Surrey, southwest of London. You?"

"Just north of Minneapolis, Minnesota. I'm a farmer's daughter. Brothers or sisters?"

"None. So were you in Britain when Warehouse 12 was housed there?"

"Relentless aren't you?" Mawer grinned at her and shook her head. Helen just grinned back. "Ok. Yes. When I was transported to Warehouse 12 in Britain, I hadn't completely changed yet. A few years later when the powers that be decided to transfer everything and everyone to Warehouse 13 and this facility…." She trailed off and got serious again, casting a sideways glance at Magnus, "I was moved in two concentric steel cages with bars as thick as my forearms. As soon as they brought me outside I was told I tore at the bars and damaged myself in all kinds of ways. All I remember is that it was…unpleasant. There were only a billion and a half people in the world back then. Now…"

"You don't think you could train yourself to shut it out? Have you ever received any training at all?" Magnus inquired further.

"I'm the only sane empath I've ever met so no, I've never received training. Everything I know I learned to do for myself. I'm more sensitive than any other empath I've ever met too, so that's another factor working against me. It's either down here or out in the air with billions of sets of emotions in my head." Sierra seemed to entertain the thought, then shook her head, "It's just too dangerous to try. Here I have purpose and I have a job that no one else in the world could do. I won't risk the damage I could cause. It's the Regent's job to damage people, not mine."

"Mmm," Helen hummed thoughtfully, she'd met a lot of empaths in her lifetime, but few had isolated themselves to the extent Mawer had, and none had a rapid healing ability. Most either died or went insane and then died if they didn't receive proper training. Helen wondered if perhaps in this relative seclusion, Mawer's healing ability somehow healed her mind of the damage fast enough to allow her to learn how to manage on her own. Helen noticed Mawer studying her out of the corner of her eye and smiled inwardly. H.G. had told her a fair amount about Mawer, and Henry's web crawlers scanning the internet for certain sentence structures, word choices and author backgrounds had turned up some amazing research which this woman had published. She inferred Mawer was being so frank with her because she sensed Helen's attraction and wanted to be upfront and honest about the circumstances in which she lived. Helen wanted to tell her that she herself she had met more dangerous and strange people in her day than Mawer, and she was more attracted than intimidated. But, she supposed, Mawer already knew the latter.

A blue wavering light filtered through the next observation window and caught her attention. Helen thought of her friend Sally as they drew nearer to the window with a water tank behind it. Surely they didn't have merfolk. "Who's housed here?"

Mawer glanced over, "Oh, I call him Squidward. Never got his name." They both reflexively jumped back as a giant squid-like creature slammed itself against the pane. "Dammit! I keep telling the techs to either get a one way mirror here or keep it blacked out!" The creature kept beating itself against the glass, creating a tumult of echoing sound, and shot what looked like ink into the water around it. Sierra hit a button and after the wall went black, the sounds stopped. "That's a caustic chemical he shoots out too, otherwise I'd say let him go and fend for himself. He gets really agitated when he sees humans."

"He was once human?" Helen asked

"Yeah, so his agitation is understandable, but there's nothing we can do for him. I know it sounds hard-hearted to just lock them up like this," She explained, "But every artifact has warning signs telling the user that they should stop using it, some people just keep using them anyway and the people here are examples of the non-lethal results. There is nothing I can do for many here but try and make them as comfortable as I can until they die."

They took a few more steps, then Sierra stopped, finally deciding to ask the question that had been burning a hole in the back of her mind. "How is it you find yourself in the 21st century?" Usually Mawer might consider that too personal a question to start with, but she felt bolder now. She had told her secrets and Helen hadn't run for the hills.

"Originally there were five of us." Helen stated with the practiced tone of a person who had told the story many times, "I acquired an untainted vial of vampire blood and created a distillation that the human body could tolerate. We all injected ourselves with it and in each of us it resulted in different abilities. Mine resulted in longevity. Not the most breathtaking ability…" She trailed off playfully poking her finger into a hole in Mawer's jeans and back out another.

Mawer squeezed her eyes shut, smiled and shook her head at herself.

"What was that?" Helen inquired.

"Um, nothing, I just had a thought."

"Please, tell me,"

"I just thought you're going to have to work harder than that to get into my pants." Sierra nervously met her gaze.

Helen grinned, chuckled and said, "Smooth."

"Yeah, thanks," Sierra grinned in return. "I may lack subtly though."

"Really?" Helen said sarcastically and nodded, still smiling.

"Yeah, a little bit," Sierra returned, "But to my credit - I'm cute."

"And humble," Magnus added.

"And humble," Sierra agreed. She looked at her watch. "Would you have dinner with me? As humble as I am I will tell you that I'm a very good cook, do you like Italian?"

"Yes I would like dinner with you, and yes, Italian is lovely." Magnus replied, and smiled into her eyes again, causing Sierra's heart to skip a beat.

########

H.G. and her team sat with their gear in the shade of an outbuilding on the runway tarmac. It was blistering hot in the afternoon and their cargo plane was nowhere to be seen. Helena had grown tired of talking to her team mates, only three of whom were more than a few IQ points above a salad. Two of them nattered on in ringing tones, seemingly unbothered by the heat, about Brittany and Beyonce and someone called 'Brangelina', much to the annoyance to the rest of the rest of the group. H.G. sighed, she hadn't heard from Myka for three days, and they hadn't seen each other in two weeks. The only diversions H.G. had to distract herself from missing Myka were tinkering with Mawer's social life and her lab. Ah, her lab, H.G. had an idea.

Slipping her hand into her gear bag she carefully felt around and palmed the item she sought until she could slip it into her pocket without being noticed. Then she turned to face Sam, "Sam, I would be ever so grateful if you would allow me to use the loo."

Sam stared at H.G. "Helena, there is no 'loo' out here."

"I realize that," H.G. responded, "It's just nicer than saying may I please go and use a shrub?" The two gossips quieted and snickered, H.G. ignored them.

Sam scowled at her, "No. Hold it."

H.G. feigned a minor amount of distress. "Sam, be realistic. I'm certainly not going to build a bomb out of pine cones and leaves."

"You might," Sam sniffed and looked off into the distance.

"Oh for heaven's sake," H.G. said incensed, and walked off. She circled the outbuilding by stepping into the woods.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sam shouted. H.G. simply waved two fingers at him over her shoulder. She usually wasn't so crass, but the inefficiency and incompetence in the standard operating procedures with this group had finally gotten to her. He probably didn't know what that particular hand sign meant anyway.

She listened but didn't hear him follow so she passed further into the trees and went downhill to a small creek where the temperature cooled a bit. Pulling the device out of her pocket she switched it on. Myka's face appeared, but she wasn't looking at the screen, "Artie, I know, I know, I just need a second to get my stuff."

"Myka," H.G. said.

Startled, Myka looked into the fisheye lens of her Farnsworth, "Helena? How?"

"I could explain in detail, however let us say I did and leave it there shall we?" Helena smiled widely. She loved that quizzical look Myka gave her when she left the younger woman completely in awe.

Myka looked over her shoulder. "Just a sec," she said and Helena heard a door close.

"Where are you?" Helena asked.

"At the B&B in my room, but we're supposed to get to the Warehouse ASAP for a briefing before going on a bag and tag," Myka said. "Where are you?"

"I'm on a blazing hot runway in the middle of nowhere," Helena said, "I do however have news. Do you remember I said I ought to introduce Magnus to Mawer?"

Myka gave Helena her patented wide-eyed, what-did-you-do-now look and said, "You didn't."

"I did," Helena said and the smug look from earlier came back, "And if they have any sense at all Mawer will be cooking Italian right about now and Helen will be appreciating her backside."

"What are you psychic now?" Myka asked.

"No, but I'm not blind to human behavior either. Dearest, do we have time for a little…" Helena said conversationally and trailed off, not wanting to be indelicate twice in one day.

Myka bit her lip, "On the Farnsworth?" She asked.

"Most secure communication devices in the world…" Helena grinned, she knew Myka was already hooked, she just needed to be reeled in.

"But these screens are not at all flattering," Myka objected.

"Rest assured, I've fixed that little problem on mine," Helena soothed.

Myka capitulated, "Well, ok, but no promises. I don't know how this will work exactly."

"Just close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice then," Helena said, exaggerating her accent just a little, knowing that Myka loved the sound of her voice.

Myka closed her eyes lightly and said, "Ok, so what are you wearing?"

Helena rolled her eyes, "Dearest, you know what I'm wearing, I only have two sets of clothes now."

Myka opened her eyes and grinned, "That's how the cliché phone sex conversation starts Hon. Is it not working for you?"

"I see," Helena gave her a wry smile, then found a tree and sat down leaning against it. "Alright, I'm wearing black boots, black cargo trousers and a white button down top. Not terribly fetching."

"Helena, you know I like you in your butchy cargos. Fetching and dashing all in one," Myka purred. "What if I held you close and ran my hands down to that tight butt of yours?"

Helena took a deep breath and sighed, closing her eyes, "I would like that very much." She reached up and touched her own throat, "What if I kissed and nibbled at your neck as I unbuttoned you blouse?"

Myka unbuttoned her shirt halfway and ran the back of her fingertips over her own skin, "That would be nice." Myka responded. "And if I unbuttoned your pants in turn and pulled them off you in one motion?"

"I would be forced to do the same to you Myka," Helena breathed.

"If I pushed you down on the bed?"

"I'd take you down with me and pin you with my hands on your wrists and my knee between yours."

"I'd have to arch up and press myself against every part of you I could reach." Myka said breathlessly.

Helena responded, "Then I'd bend down and wrap my lips around one nipple, then the other, nipping and tugging your tender flesh until it is red and so sensitive all I would have to do is lightly run my tongue over it to make your entire body quiver."

Myka's breath quickened, Helena watched the younger woman's face flush and felt a heat not caused by the malevolent sun roll through her own center to her limbs. She could only see Myka's face, but she knew the younger woman was touching herself now. She had braced the Farnsworth against something on her nightstand. Helena's own hand made its way down almost without notice until she found her clit through the rough cloth of her pants. She smiled to herself, grateful she had decided she no longer needed to wear undergarments. Who needed underwear when you were already wearing trousers?

"Tell me what you feel like inside Myka."

Myka's eyes closed again and she bit her lip, "So good," she moaned with a sibilate 's', "Soft and wet and," her breath caught, "Hot inside."

Helena's hand had found its way into her pants, she touched herself in long slow strokes listening to Myka's rapid breaths. "I want you to thrust inside Myka, like I do, firm and hard." Myka whimpered with each breath and Helena pressed two fingers inside herself, using the tree behind her for leverage and grinding into her hand. "Come for me Myka. Please."

Myka came with a cry and the sound pushed Helena over the edge as well. The timbre of Myka's voice had more power over the inventor than Helena might care to admit aloud. She rested the hand with the Farnsworth on her knee and caught her breath smiling. Looking down through heavy lidded eyes she saw Myka bring two fingers to her lips, meet her gaze over the miles and miles, and lick them clean. Helena watched entranced. When Myka was done she whispered, "Oh you wicked, wicked woman."

Myka gave her a shy smile, "Something to look forward to."

"Oh I shall hold you to that my love." Helena sighed, "But perhaps it's best we release each other. We have left others waiting."

"But not each other wanting," Myka beamed, "Take care of yourself, come back to me safe."

"You as well," Helena returned, "I love you."

"I love you too." Myka said and closed the Farnsworth. Shutting her eyes she kissed the cold metal hoping Helena truly did know how much she loved her.

#######

H.G. rubbed some sand between her hands in the stream, then wet her hair and a bandana in cold mountain water before standing and making her way back to the runway.

Sam was no idiot. As H.G. stepped out of the woods he knew she had been up to something, but he wasn't worried. He knew that look on any woman's face and H.G. was, for once, no exception. "That sure took a long time." He commented.

H.G. pulled a face, "A lady never tells."

The annoying two snickered again and began talking still more loudly.

"Oh for heaven's sake SHUT UP!" H.G. said to them, exasperated.

"Thanks," One of the other team members said as the drone of a plane engine approached.

"You are very welcome," H.G. said as she gathered her equipment, steeling herself for the long trip ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Facility Series – Part 3 – Fire and Ice & Part - 4 Small Steps

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for either show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made. Dr. Sierra Mawer and the Facility are mine all mine.

Pairing: Helen Magnus/OFC (Sierra Mawer) – Myka/HG Wells

Fandom: Warehouse 13 and Sanctuary crossover

Rating: MA - NC-17 NSFW.

Spoilers: Takes place after Warehouse 13 S2 and Sanctuary S2

A/N: Thank you to Nadezehdast, stargate_sg1sg1 and others who suggested I try a crossover, this is fun!

A/N2: And by all means please leave a review!

* * *

Part 3 – Fire and Ice

Myka crouched behind the median barricade. The early morning hour meant there was no traffic yet, but someone would come along eventually and get hurt if the guy on the other side of the wall had anything to say about it. She explored a back molar with her tongue causing her lips to twist. Pete knew that look, he just hoped her I-have-an-idea look would follow soon. She snuck a peek over the edge of the concrete and ducked as another fireball slammed into the divider.

She had seen what she needed to. "Get that door Pete," she said, gesturing to the door of their SUV laying on the tar where it had landed after being separated from their vehicle in the initial onslaught. She scanned the rest of the wreckage. It was hard to see the yellow handled multi-tool under the orange lights, but there it was in the debris, with no cover between her and it. It had been a gift from H.G, "So you will always safely return to me," She'd said in her note. She had told Myka to keep it in her pocket, saying a woman should always have her tools. Now Myka had to agree, her gear bag wasn't close enough.

Catching Myka's drift Pete grabbed the inside door handle and held it up like a shield pounding his knuckles on the metal and grunting. "What are we doing Myks?" He asked over the boom of more fireballs being hurled at them.

"I need you to go that way and draw his fire," Myka shouted, he giggled and she scowled at him.

"No pun intended?" He laughed again, and then got serious, "Ok, then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stop him," She said grimly, getting her feet underneath her. "1, 2, 3, GO!"

They both leapt up, Pete going one direction and Myka going for her tool. Once she gripped it she spun and saw Pete zig-zagging away from her on the other side of the barricade, the SUV door taking most of the force of the fiery onslaught. Charging, she swung her legs over the barricade and sprinted across the three lanes between herself and the fire hydrant. Locking the spanner on the lug, she put her weight behind it and cranked, releasing a flood of water which slammed into the flaming man. Rather than putting him out, the water rapidly turned to ice all the way back to the hydrant and expanded until it blew apart and knocked her flat.

Seconds later the flaming man turned his attention back to Pete and was blind sided by the car door.

"HA! I was the distraction from the distraction! Go Pete! Go Pete!" He pulled out a purple glove, yanked the pendant and cord off the man's neck and dropped it in a foil bag.

A muddy Myka gingerly picked herself up and wished he wouldn't refer to himself in the third person every time he accomplished anything. She walked over to him, pulling out her Farnsworth and calling Artie. Pete showed her a fire opal and diamond pendant through the clear side of the bag.

It all came together as she and Artie spoke. The flaming man was a jewel thief who had stumbled on to the Fire and Ice stone. It was a gift given to Robert Frost while he was in England and the actual inspiration behind his poem Fire and Ice.

"Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice,

From what I've tasted of desire,

I hold with those who favor fire

But if I had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate,

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice" Pete recited to the stunned silence of both Artie and Myka.

Claudia's face popped in next to Artie's in the view screen, "Yo P-man what the hey?"

Pete looked as surprised they did, "What? - It was in Twilight Eclipse - It's a cool poem - What?"

Myka just shook her head and smiled at him.

* * *

Part 4 – Small Steps

Mawer led Helen back to her office and opened a recessed door on the left. As she entered the apartment Magnus couldn't help but be impressed. In the spacious living quarters the walls were covered with bookshelves from floor to ceiling. The bright colors of the spines were complimented by the rich burgundy and black leather furniture. In one corner there was an entertainment system and Helen spotted speakers strategically spaced throughout the stacks of books. Another corner was occupied by a piano and trap set. There was a kitchen behind a bar to the left, and a doorway that Helen assumed lead to a bedroom and bath on the right. There were tiers of herbs and a few large floor plants here and there, each under its own grow light.

"Would you like to choose some music?" Sierra grabbed an iPad and handed it to her.

"Yes," Helen said as she took it and began to scan Sierra's sizable music collection, which spanned the world and several centuries. Sierra disappeared into the doorway reemerging moments later wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a green t-shirt with a wraparound tree design. She crossed directly to the kitchen.

"This is certainly a nice place."

"Huh?" Mawer looked up from digging something out of the crisper in the refrigerator. "Oh, yeah, I suppose. It's comfortable. When you can't go out, you bring the outside in." She shrugged as she began to heat olive oil and garlic in a pan. "Sorry it's kind of a bachelor pad. Can I offer you something to drink? I would usually have a sauvignon blanc with this, if that's acceptable?

"That would be nice thank you." Helen said wandering around the space, "You have a fair amount of technology here," She continued as she played with the light dimmer switches on the iPad lowering the light in the main room and leaving it brighter in the kitchen as Sierra cooked. "I've always thought there's two ways to handle progress, you can either embrace it as it comes or cling to the past and become upset every time you notice things have changed around you."

"I think you're right," Mawer said, "If I let myself ignore technology, or current events for that matter, I'd be less effective and less relatable to the people I work with That would just make my job harder. In addition I'd be much more unhappy that I'm stuck here…. While the telephone was a little annoying, the internet was a nice change."

"Yes it was," Helen agreed.

"It's difficult for me on the internet though, interacting with people but not being able to sense their mood."

"Welcome to the world the rest of us live in." Helen quipped. She hit play on the iPad and female voices softly rose in a chant from the many speakers.

Sierra was bent over with her head was in the refrigerator again. "Ah, Anonymous 4 – Hildegard Von Bingen – Origin of Fire. Nice."

Helen walked over to the bar and took up the glass of wine Sierra had set for her. She leaned over to hear better, but the view was nice too she noted. Sierra felt the heightening of Helen's mood. Attraction and being attracted, things so many people take for granted. "I'm assuming you aren't a vegetarian given that you're wearing leather…" She said to the refrigerator shelf.

"No, I eat meat."

"Ok," Mawer said and grabbed some chicken and spinach. Standing, she turned and caught Magnus appreciating her backside. Well, 'caught' wasn't the right word Sierra thought, because Magnus didn't look away when Mawer met her gaze again. Sierra swallowed and her cheeks burned. "Like what you see?" She questioned.

"You know I do." Magnus purred, it was fun to put Mawer off balance. When it came to the art of seduction Helen was a master, though she had never been attracted to an empath. Helen didn't need to be able to sense another's emotions to know that Mawer was attracted to her too, but that innate shyness in the personal realm was clearly a force in itself to be reckoned with. "You mentioned your theory that emotional energy gets more intense the longer a person is alive. Do you have a theory as to why this occurs?"

"I don't have a theory why, but I have a theory how it works. It seems to be similar to cognition. As a person lives his or her life they habitually use certain parts of their minds more than others. As this occurs specific neural pathways are reinforced and get stronger and more interconnected. I think it's the same with emotional energy. Young people have the same breadth of emotions as older people, but it's all roiling at the surface. As we age we gain more depth and are more nuanced in certain areas, particularly the ones used most often. Like a river, it slowly makes its own path in response to environment and its own strength. As they get older some people have deep narrow rivers, some shallow wide rivers, and so on."

Mawer tossed the chicken she had just diced into the pan with some mushrooms and turned down the heat, then she turned on the heat under a pot of tortellini waiting to boil. "For the average person with an average life span the differences might be barely noticeable. There are more emotionally 'mature' young people and 'young' older people too, so for most the effect is barely noteworthy for anyone but the person him or herself. However after what I noticed after meeting H.G. and now you, I am more certain than ever that I am right in thinking it's progressive. The downside is that having lived essentially two lifetimes you two have the ability to completely overwhelm my empathic sense. H.G.'s strongest emotion is pain, which I have dealt with so often blocking that is second nature despite the intensity. You on the other hand are much more well rounded and bring with you an entirely new set of variables. As such, you are an unknown quantity."

Helen was intrigued by a possibility, "So I have a sort of power over you."

Sierra stopped and considered this, measuring the connotations. She let the handful of spinach fall into the pan then glanced at Helen over her shoulder. "It's possible," she said with a veneer of nonchalance, "Don't let it go to your head."

Helen watched Sierra's deft fingers as she worked halving cherry tomatoes. She deliberately imagined those fingers running over her skin, rolling her nipple and sliding inside of her. She let the wave of adrenaline flood her senses for a moment and watched Mawer's reaction.

Caught unprepared, Mawer stopped cold and closed her eyes for a moment to process the sensations Helen's feelings wrought inside her own mind. Sierra needed to recalibrate, compartmentalize, and do everything else she knew to keep from moaning out loud. Then she cast Helen a smoldering look, realizing that Magnus was knowingly teasing her. She strode over to Helen and leaned over the bar to growl in her ear, but couldn't think of what to say, so she leaned back, locking her gaze. Magnus feigned innocence and simply rested her chin on a propped arm. Mawer turned on her heel and went back to cooking. "I can see why you and H.G. would get along so well, but be exes." She said over her shoulder.

Magnus smiled, challenge given, challenge received. "How many people are housed in this facility?" She asked.

"Eight hundred and sixty two, plus another 250 guards and techs on any given day and assorted visitors, mostly Regents. I'm not sure how to categorize Helena's team, but there are only 15 of them so far, and their handler. And me."

Attempting to throw Mawer again, she changed tack, "Have you had many lovers down here in your little 'den'?"

Sierra smiled to herself, ready for the second wash of emotion she watched Helen this time. Her heart still pounded and her breath still caught, but she wasn't in danger of being overwhelmed. "I'm no novice if that's what your asking," She sighed, "but no, not really. I'm never going to meet anyone outside of work, and everyone I knew from my youth is gone. Of course being empathic, there is no point being with someone who's not interested in me, and I simply frighten most people…" She turned off the stove and dumped the tortellini in a strainer, "When was the last time you, um, had a little romance?"

"Clinton was in office," Magnus said wryly.

Sierra smiled, "Truman," she said of her self as she pulled down two plates and began arranging the pasta and sauce. "It's difficult when you see the same time pass as everyone else, but it has less and less effect on you. You start to watch the arc of their lives like they're stories in a book. You still feel connected, you care what happens to the characters, but you always feel the distance like that between the reader and the page. No matter how amazing the story is you always know it is going to end before you want it to."

She felt sorrow rise in the air between them. Sierra had known Helen would be able to relate, but she could also tell now that Helen had recently lost someone. Carrying the plates over, Sierra watched Helen's eyes search the stacks of books, but said nothing. If the answers were there Sierra had not found them. Sadly this was Sierra's comfort zone, though the grief was a little more keen than usual. She realized she had, without thinking, opened her mind a bit more to Helen and the focus had shut out much of the underlying emotional noise from the others. It was the noise which she often used to offset whatever she was getting from the person she was working with to keep her distance. She didn't want to maintain that professional distance from Helen though, what was happening between them was something different.

Placing the plates and silverware on the bar she sat down next to Helen, reached out and touched Helen's knee. It was a welcome touch and Helen's eyes came back from their distance to find Mawer. The Antiphon – 'Caritas habundat in omina' came through the speakers. Sierra didn't know much Latin, but she knew this translation: 'love overflows into all things'.

Helen knew the translation too and she covered Mawer's hand with her own before Sierra could pull it away. "What do you miss?" She asked, letting go of the despondency, refusing to brood any longer on what was past.

"The cold," Sierra said immediately, her eyes turning upward as if she could see outside through the layers of concrete, "I miss the bite of the winter wind, and the tingle in your cheeks as you come inside with your face scrubbed raw by the cold and wind and snow. The very real sense that if you were not careful, it could kill you right where you stood, without violence, or thought, and hold you there frozen until the season changed again. In its own way, the cold made live worth living."

Helen's lips brushed hers and Sierra could feel Helen's rising desire mingling with her own. "See," Helen whispered, "I knew beneath all that shyness, there beats the heart of a poet."

Sierra's breath caught and her eyes fluttered shut. She leaned forward and caught Helen's lips again. They were soft yet strong, firm yet yielding, like the woman herself. Helen felt Sierra let go of her hand, then fingers brushing her hair back and resting at her neck. Sierra shifted and rose, stepping forward to stand between Helen's knees. Helen deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Mawer's shoulders and tightening her thighs around Mawer's hips. She explored further with her tongue when Sierra moaned into her.

Craving, both her own and Helen's flooded Sierra's mind blocking out everything else. She had forgotten this, the sweet focus that having her mind consumed by a lover's brought. All the other lights in her mind representing other people in the facility blinked out and it was only the two of them. Then the balance tipped and her muscles tensed, "Helen," She whispered, her voice husky, she struggled to find cognizant thought in the whirling press of emotions. "Helen," she said again breathless, "I'm overwhelmed - I'm helpless here."

Helen pressed her forehead to Sierra's and took a deep breath, stilling her own mind. "Better?"

Sierra's breathing slowed; she swallowed and nodded, "Yeah." She looked into Helen's eyes, "You are unlike anyone I've ever met."

She took a moment to disentangle her mind from Helen's, grounding herself by concentrating on her own body. Helen's legs were wrapped around her hips, she could feel each finger gripping her back and hair, and the feel of Helen's lips on her own lingering. Then she sensed Helen's feelings: want, lust, tenderness, playfulness, and beneath it all, a smoldering desire for life, stronger than she had ever felt. That desire was the same as her own and the depth of will and substance within this woman was unfathomable. That sheer depth of being was the culprit threatening to swamp the boatful of skills she had to deal with her ability. She had never felt this vulnerable.

Helen's gentle nature prevailed over her hormones immediately. She looked over and her eyes rested on the piano, she had an idea, "We shall eat, we'll talk, and we'll keep taking things a step at a time so you can acclimate."

"Ok," Sierra said and nodded. Helen unwrapped herself from Sierra who pulled her barstool closer and sat, her leg still touching Helen's.

They ate and talked about everything and nothing. Helen told Sierra stories of her adventures finding and harboring rare beings. Sierra found stories from her own work that made Helen laugh.

"And in the end, he left here looking completely normal except for one long feather that would not stop sprouting from the top of his head," Sierra chuckled.

Helen couldn't stop the giggles, her eyes teared up and she gasped for air. "The things people will do for love," she finally managed, "Did you ever determine which species of bird the feathers were from?"

"I'm pretty sure it was a pheasant, one of those long tail feathers kept growing back," she indicated a good three feet of space between upraised fingers, "I understand she took him back, so maybe it did the same thing for him the plumage does for the birds," She theorized, "Anyway, he sent me a picture once. He'd grown his hair long and gathered it in a topknot around the feather. He just looked like any other free spirit that way." Sierra smiled at the memory. So few cases were mild enough to become success stories these days.

Helen caught her breath and sipped her wine, watching Mawer over the rim of her glass. She set it down, picked up a cherry tomato and offered it to Sierra. The woman opened her mouth and accepted the fruit, capturing Helen's fingers gently between her teeth and licking the sauce from her fingertips. Helen then brushed a few wisps of blond hair out of Sierra's eyes. "You need a haircut youngling."

"Youngling yourself," Sierra murmured taking Helen's hand and holding it to her cheek, watching her eyes, "I'm six years older than you."

Helen blew out a dismissive breath and added, "Trifles."

"Trifles or not, can't hide from the truth," Sierra said. "When you were 20 I was 26 and already pressed into service at Warehouse 12." She pointed out.

Helen's lip twitched as she searched the face before her. She couldn't remember, not even after recently finding her father, the last time she felt young with someone. There was a comfort in being with someone who knew the 1800's were more than just a chapter in a history book no one seemed to read anymore. Mawer also understood the joys and pains of having lived twice the usual human lifespan. Helen was not alarmed by the connection she felt to Mawer, but the depth of that connection did surprise her. In any case, Mawer was company she wished to keep, come what may. She nodded over at the piano, "Play a song for me," she said.

Mawer hesitated. She'd only sung for others at church over a hundred years ago and had never played the piano for anyone.

She stood, walked over to the piano, sat back down and said, "I'm not very good I'm afraid. I leave Rachmaninoff to the virtuosi, but…" She paused, decided, and began to play a simple tune with a walking bass line - then she began to sing:

_Have you ever fed a lover, with just your hands?_

_Closed your eyes and trusted,_

_just trusted?_

_Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care?"_

Sierra's voice rose in clear strong tones. Helen had heard the tune before in Will's office. It was 'Glitter in the Air' by Pink, such a remarkable young woman. She mischievously pushed Sierra over and sat next to her, plunking out another melody entirely. Pretending to ignore her, but watching her from the corner of her eye, Mawer soldiered on,

_It's only half past the point of no return, _

_The tip of the iceberg,_

_The sun before the burn,_

_The thunder before the lightening_

_The breath before the phrase,_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

Helen changed distraction tactics. With the lightest touch of her fingertips she began to toy with the short blonde hairs on the back of Sierra's neck. She smiled when Mawer cleared her throat and hit three notes out of order. Sierra turned her head to Helen as she sang,

_Have you ever hated yourself, for staring at the phone?_

_Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove, you're not alone._

She looked back at the keys,

_Have you ever been, touched so gently you had to cry?_

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

Helen leaned over to ghost her lips over the shell of an ear, getting an, "Mmmmmf," from Sierra which Helen was certain wasn't in the lyrics,

_It's only half past, the point of oblivion_

_The hourglass on the table_

_The walk before the run_

_The breath before the kiss_

_And the fear before the flames_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

The lyrics demanded a series of la la la's as the music gained intensity. Mawer focused on the keys more intently.

_There you are, sitting in the garden_

_Clutching my coffee,_

_Calling me sugar_

_You called me sugar_

Shifting to straddle the bench, Helen nestled up to Sierra putting one leg over Sierra's knee and sliding the other against her back. Kissing and sucking her neck just below the point where her blond hair fell, Helen heard Sierra's breath hitch and the tempo slow. "No. Don't stop," She breathed into Sierra's ear, "Keep playing." Sierra wasn't quite sure how, but she continued, unable to deny Helen's request,

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

Sierra felt a hand on her side as Helen's tongue drew circles where her neck and shoulder joined. The hand inched slowly to her breast and the fingers found her nipple through the fabric. Her breath left her and she was forced to whisper halfway through the next line,

_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?_

Helen had leaned further and was nibbling the front of her throat. Sierra felt dizzy and moaned. She took a deep trembling breath as her hands traveled over the keys, automatically repeating the phrase over and over again until Helen gave her respite by laying her head on Sierra's shoulder and her hand on her own thigh.

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself -_

_Will it ever get better than tonight?_

_Tonight_

Helen didn't move again until Sierra had finished. "I want to make love to you," She whispered in Sierra's ear, then reached up and pulled her into a searing kiss. Sierra tensed but the overbalance didn't happen this time so she relaxed, letting herself be consumed by Helen's will. When they pulled back Helen said, "The distraction was what you needed to adjust to the intensity."

"Oh," Sierra blinked and uncertainty over where they were going gripped her, "Are you sure you want to do this? We've only just met."

Standing, Helen took Sierra's hand and pulled her up too. "The longer I am alive," Helen said, leading Sierra down the hall to the bedroom, "The less patience I have for mincing about with trivialities such as artificial rules placed on when sex is proper. Labels and lines, what others assume are suitable courtship routines should not govern what we let ourselves do." They entered the room, Helen stopped and looked up, "This is beautiful," she said, amazement in her voice. Again there were plants and book cases, but projected on the walls and ceiling were countless stars, creating the impression of being under a sky on a moonless night.

"It's just some lasers and a projector, I forgot about them, they're on a timer," Sierra demurred, "I know it's artificial, but I also know that people are meant to be outside. Our bodies didn't evolve alone in the wilderness, our minds did too. I realized a long time ago that I needed to create this. This is another way I retain my humanity."

Helen pulled Sierra into another kiss pressing her hard against the wall. Sierra's fingers found the buttons of Helen's top and slipped them one by one, sliding the leather off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Helen's bra followed and Sierra's shirt and bra landed beside them next. As they moved Sierra was showing another habit that disconcerted Helen. She noticed each time she touched the blonde anywhere but her back that Sierra would shift out from under her hand.

"I want you to let me touch you," Helen whispered.

Confused, Sierra paused, "Why? I'll feel whatever you feel. I can focus on your pleasure and feel the same."

"But it's not the same," Helen reasoned, "Your body still responds to my touch, it still wants to be touched, Sierra." Her fingertips grazed Sierra's breast, then slowly slid around to cup it. Sierra bit her lip.

"Your body still wants," Helen repeated holding Sierra's gaze.

"Yes," Sierra whispered lost in Helen's eyes, her heart beating hard.

She rubbed her thumb over a tight nipple, "Your body still needs."

Sierra drew in another trembling breath, "Yes," she responded again. Helen moved her hand slowly down the length of Sierra's torso and slid her fingers into Mawer's jeans and over her center finding moisture and heat. Sierra gasped, her breath becoming shallow and ragged.

"So I ask again," Helen said softly, "please let me touch you too."

Sierra couldn't do anything but nod and catch her breath when Helen took her hand away and lead her to the bed.

"Does anyone ever deny you anything?" Sierra asked.

"Rarely." Helen responded with a devious grin, tugging Sierra's jeans down so she could step out of them.

Sierra slipped the catch on Helen's pants and they joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. She pressed Helen backward onto the bed kissing and exploring until Helen flipped her over, straddled her hips and bit her rib. Sliding her hands up Sierra's sides Helen brought them to rest on the other woman's breasts. She plucked and teased Sierra's nipples while kissing her sternum. Then she slid a thigh between Sierra's and pressed hard. Sierra arched into the touch with a groan from deep in her throat. Helen was almost as aroused by giving as she had been receiving. Almost, Sierra thought, and rolled her over again.

Helen was used to taking control, used to being the elder and more experienced one in all aspects of her life, including lovemaking. She couldn't make that assumption here. Sierra had Helen's arms pinned above her and was using her larger frame to hold her down. "So you have me," Helen pressed into the taller woman, "what will you do with me?"

Sierra released her wrists one at a time and rested on her elbow. She licked her lips and studiously ran her thumb over Helen's nipple watching her face. Then she took it and pinched until Helen felt fire and bared her teeth, but released just before it was too much. "You will it, speak it, and it's done." She said softly.

Helen took a sharp breath as the heat of Sierra's mouth enveloped the peak of her other breast. "I want to touch you and be touched." She said, barely audible, "To pleasure you as you feel the pleasure you give me."

Sierra kissed her way back up to Helen's lips while she shifted and let the brunette sit up against the pillows until they were facing, legs wrapped loosely around each other. Helen watched Sierra's face for any sign of uncertainty but found none. Beginning at her ribs Helen dragged her hand down Sierra's body until she found a small patch of fur, then slid two fingers on either side of her clit.

Sierra's blond head dropped and she mewled, leaning her forehead against Helen's shoulder as she herself reached forward and pressed her palm to Helen's sex. She nibbled at Helen's pulse point and slid inside her. Helen's breath caught. She took a handful of hair and brought Sierra's lips back to her mouth then mirrored her, pressing slowly inside the other woman. They both moved slowly, simultaneously together and against each other. A bead of sweat formed and lazily made its way down the side of Sierra's cheek. Helen kissed it away and increased the tempo, feeling Sierra do the same.

Sierra strained. She felt her hand inside Helen, Helen's fingers inside her and a palm on her clit. She felt Helen's need rising but not yet breaking. Her heart drummed and her breaths were shallow, then she realized Helen was holding back for her. She pleaded and her voice cracked. "Let go Helen. Please let go."

Helen clutched Sierra's back, holding tight against her. With her hips meeting each thrust she moaned in pleasure and bit Sierra's shoulder. A fire pulsed through her blood, as she unraveled her muscles shook. Sierra stilled and cried out, arching against her milliseconds later, then whimpered and gripped her for support, gasping for air.

Helen held her for a minute, then dropped her hip and laid her down with Sierra resting on her arm. Helen curled around her protectively. She kissed and pet Sierra's hair as they lay recovering. When Sierra sighed and nuzzled her face into Helen's neck, every muscle in Helen's body relaxed. The feeling was so familiar but had been out of reach for so long.

"Helen," Sierra whispered, "It's no accident your name can be said in a contented sigh."

Helen smiled, and pulled the covers down underneath them. With a little wiggling they were nestled under the duvet. This time Helen was curled up resting on Sierra's arm as they drifted.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Facility Series – Part 5 – & Part - 6

Archive: Just ask

Author: Fox - madfoxzz

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for either show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made. Dr. Sierra Mawer and the Facility are mine all mine.

Pairings: Helen Magnus/OFC (Sierra Mawer) – Myka/HG Wells

Fandom: Warehouse 13 and Sanctuary crossover

Rating: MA - NC-17 NSFW.

Spoilers: Takes place after Warehouse 13 S2 and Sanctuary S2

A/N: Thank you to Nadezehdast, stargate_sg1sg1 and others who suggested I try a crossover, this is fun!

* * *

Short chapter, Summary: HG Wells is with the recovery and retrieval team going to bring more artifacts over from WH2 to WH13, Myka Bering is doing her job as an Agent for WH13, Sierra Mawer and Helen Magnus are still at the facility getting to know each other quite well.

* * *

"Dammit!" H.G. staggered to the front of the tossing plane and hit the emergency button. Purple goop sprayed over them, soaking them to the skin but also neutralizing the artifact. The plane leveled off and the engine noise went back to a steady hum.

Sam, also on his feet, considered her, "Well I guess that's something 'Brown' can't do for you," he quipped and returned to his seat. All but two of the team looked like a bunch of terrified purple tinged wet rats, and were still buckled in their jump seats. One had reached out a hand and had frozen the item, giving H.G. the time she needed to get to the front, the other was halfway to the front on the other side of the crate.

H.G. looked at Sam and pointed at the two who had taken action, "Keep these two and send the rest back."

Sam nodded in agreement looking resigned. Everyone on his team had survived the same training as H.G. That meant they were quick on their feet, agile and could solve expected problems. The trouble was they could not react to the unexpected fast enough and the unexpected was the only thing that ever happened on these assignments. H.G. could assess and respond faster than anyone he'd ever seen, and the other two were only a beat behind her. The rest seemed to be the stereotypical dumb jocks. They excelled at any task drilled into them but could not successfully deviate from the expected patterns.

"Hey!" Said one, "I can do anything, I was just about to…"

"But you didn't," H.G. said, "You saw something your mind could not comprehend happening and you froze…and not in a useful way like Jen." The white haired girl blushed. "You can not think outside of your comfortable world view fast enough to be of any use here."

H.G. made her way back to her jump seat and closed her eyes, gritting her back teeth so hard they creaked. Her body language unquestionably discouraged further discussion. Why they were taking this Artifact back to Warehouse 2 was beyond even her comprehension.

########

An incessant beep invaded Sierra's dream, immediately waking her. A weight and a warmth at her side stopped her from jumping out of bed. Shaking the cobwebs loose from her mind she remembered events earlier in the evening and smiled. Slipping away from Helen slowly she hit the alert acknowledge button to stop the beeping. Then she stood and grabbed a pair of jeans and a new black t-shirt off the pile. If she ever opted for a uniform service she'd put the place out of business she thought ruefully. Her body might repair itself, but she went through an unbelievable number of jeans and t-shirts in a week. At least black didn't show the blood.

She heard a deep breath from the woman in her bed. "Sierra?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, it's ok. I have to go do something for work, but I'll be right back." Sierra assured her.

"Wait, I'll come with you." She made to move, but Sierra sat on the side of the bed and cupped her cheek, then bent to kiss her gently.

"No, it's beyond your visitor clearance anyway. Go back to sleep, this won't take long." She already knew who, and had a good idea of what, the situation was. She didn't want Helen to see the carnage.

Helen's curiosity was overridden by sleepiness and she fell back asleep almost immediately. Mawer hurried out the door and followed the guard waiting in the hall to Section 5.

#######

When Helen's eyes opened again, Sierra was in the bathroom with the door open, quietly peeling her clothing off a ribbon at a time. Helen heard a quiet hiss of pain. Wrapping a sheet around herself, she got out of bed to make sure Mawer was ok. Helen knew she was, she had to be, but wanted to check anyway.

Sierra looked up when she heard Helen's footfalls, "Wait, don't come in the door yet."

Helen stopped in the doorway smelling vinegar. She could see weals, like those made by cephalopod suckers, and red streaks across Sierra's back and leg. Mawer was also wet and shivering, though Helen hadn't heard the shower. Sierra gathered the clothing shreds and threw them down a chute in the wall. "Incinerator." Mawer commented.

"Why haven't your wounds healed yet?" Helen asked, flinching as Mawer turned and she saw still more marks on the woman's side and right arm.

Mawer looked down and became self-conscious. She grabbed a robe off a hook on the door, but Helen lightly tugged at it, "That will aggravate the wounds. I won't look if it would make you more comfortable, but you are amazingly beautiful, injured or not."

Sierra hung the robe back up and gave Helen a tentative smile, "Thank you," she said as she dumped the rest of a bottle of vinegar on the floor then wiped it up with another towel, which also went down the chute. "That should neutralize any chemical residue, you can come in."

Helen entered the room and inspected the wounds without touching them asking, "What caused this?"

"It was Squidward, he wouldn't settle down and no one could get close enough to tranquilize him. I refuse to let them taze him by electrifying the water because it's so inexact, they could end up cooking him. So I have to get in there with him and either calm him or tranq him. Of course he knocks the snot out of me before he'll listen and like I told you, the ink he squirts is a caustic base. It gets into my clothing and continues to burn until I take it off. I already took a shower in vinegar, but the skin had grown over the injury and fabric, which shielded the welts, and let the chemical continue burning. When that happens I have to wait until I either heal and my skin pushes the fabric out, or until I pull it out, which goes a little quicker. See," She pointed at a fading red mark, "It's almost healed now."

Helen ran her fingers over the place the raw wound had been minutes before. "Why on earth would you be forced to do that more than once?" She asked.

"They do depend on me too much," Sierra sighed, "It's cheaper and easier to keep me around than it is to build large habitats for criminals and creatures."

Helen brushed her lips over the place as the skin returned to its former color. "You are truly remarkable," She said and left the room to let Sierra take a quick shower.

When Sierra returned to the bed Magnus had already decided she had had enough sleep. She began kissing and teasing down Mawer's torso, pausing to run a finger over a thin scar just below Sierra's breast. "Do you still get scars?" She inquired.

"No, that was the last one."

"What happened?"

Sierra considered the question, but she had dealt in enough blood and anger for the night. "Another time."

Helen looked searchingly into her eyes, but could see telling the story wasn't what Sierra needed this night. She started to continue down, but Sierra reached out and tried to lead her back up. Helen captured Sierra's hand in hers and pressed it into the mattress beside them while toying with a nipple with her other hand. She sucked hard on the soft place below Sierra's last rib and watched the mark fade quicker than it took to make. Helen reached Sierra's thigh and shifted it over so she could nestle between her legs. Sierra protested, "I told you it's not necces…ah," the air left her lungs as Helen found her center and wrapped her lips around the little bundle of nerves she found there, "Oh…" Sierra trailed off and whined.

Helen loved this. She loved listening to Sierra's breath quicken, the small uttered nonsensical noises, and feeling the involuntary flex of muscles as she plied her tongue over her partner's delicate folds. Even as she thought it she flicked her tongue and Sierra's hips jumped. The best part of this, the idea that roused her even more, was Sierra would both feel Helen's touch, and Helen's own arousal doing so. She pushed her tongue into Sierra's slick heat, tasting her essence and moaning. Sierra arched and grabbed a handful of sheets. "Helen," she uttered and looked down at her with half closed eyes.

Helen caught those eyes with her own, "Can you take it?"

Sierra nodded and Helen went back to laving her tongue in circles over her clit. She teased Sierra's opening with her fingertips and smiled when she felt the woman strain toward them.

"Please Helen," Sierra's begging reached her ears and Helen couldn't tease anymore, she had to take her. She pressed two fingers into Sierra's heat, watching her lover's face shift. Lines of tension smoothed and Sierra's head fell back into the pillows as her muscles bucked again. Helen pulled at Sierra's thigh to hold her down. Setting an even rhythm with her tongue and hand she felt Sierra's hips respond instantly. Sierra's breaths were quick and sharp, and Helen felt the muscles around her fingers quiver when she curled them. She wrapped her lips around Sierra's clit again and sucked hard, Sierra jerked and cried out, her inner muscles clenching tightly around Helen's fingers. Waves of tension and release rippled through Sierra's body. Helen paused, then eased back the pressure but didn't stop. Drawing Sierra still higher she stroked within as her tongue traced sensitive flesh. When she came again Sierra let out a sob and stilled, panting.

Sierra had been watching with half hooded eyes trying to keep her consciousness from slipping, but when Helen curled her fingers inside her everything became thick rich swirls of lust, arousal then release. The feelings swam through her mind, and coupled with her body's own sensation she crashed over the edge again. When her mind circled around to pick her back up she realized Helen was now kissing her way back up her body as her muscles trembled, but she was still breathing hard, so she hadn't been gone too long. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the scent of Helen and lovemaking as Helen wrapped her arms around her.

"You are completely unexpected," Sierra murmured, taking Helen in her arms.

"As are you," Helen replied.

Sierra shifted and captured Helen's lips, feeling Helen's desire jump as she tasted herself on them. Pulling the smaller woman on top of her, Sierra pushed her thigh between Helen's, feeling her hot, wet center press down on her skin.

"Oh, you're so wet," Sierra moaned reaching forward between them and sliding her fingers inside the woman above her.

Helen bent down to kiss her, then lost her breath. Sierra flexed her thigh and thrust slow and deep, uncoiling the desire within Helen more deliberately this time. Helen watched as Sierra's skin flushed and her breath quickened in time to her own. Feeling the hard muscle against her and those long fingers inside of her, Helen squeezed her thighs against Sierra's and closed her eyes. Fingers brushed her nipple, then as lips and teeth joined the teasing, she moaned.

Sierra sat up and thrust harder and deeper as Helen's muscles clenched tight around her fingers. Helen's hips stopped rocking and she simply took each thrust. Sierra had her hand on Helen's lower back pressing her down as her body strained for release. Helen tipped over the edge with a gentle whimper. Even as she felt her own body spasm, she felt Sierra's body shake as well.

The hand left her gently and as she rolled over the sheets clung to her. Helen realized she was sweating as if she had run a marathon and Sierra was too. She took Sierra's face between her palms and kissed her gently still catching her breath. Sierra still had her eyes closed.

"Look a me," Helen whispered.

Sierra just shook her head and leaned forward, snuggling into the hollow of Helen's neck and wrapping an arm around her. She said nothing when she felt Sierra's muscles twitch and heard a sniff.

"You are a force of nature," Sierra finally said kissing Helen's collarbone.

Helen smiled and held her close, "You're not so bad yourself."

Sierra reached up and lightly brushed her fingertips over Helen's skin, memorizing the other woman's texture and contours. She took a deep breath, also committing to memory the smell of Helen's skin.

"I'd like to see you again," Sierra whispered tentatively.

Helen wondered at and suddenly hated every person Sierra had been with before her. "You will love. You will." She said and pulled her closer.

Sierra lay for a time after Helen drifted off and listened to her breath. People often truthfully intended to do many things, whether they followed through always remained to be seen.

#######

Sierra woke first, used to waking in the dark and not depending on the light of dawn to bring her to full alertness. She rose and watched Helen shift in her sleep. Sierra took a new pair of jeans and shirt off the pile and moved toward the bathroom. She heard Helen move behind her and turned to see the most beautiful stretch she'd ever seen.

"Wilt thou be gone?" Helen said as she snuggled back into the covers. She hid her face but Sierra could see the smile in her eyes. "It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale, and not the lark that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate tree. Believe me love, it was the nightingale.

Sierra tossed the clothing toward the bathroom and strode over Helen. She crept up Helen's body and languorously kissed her. Then she countered, "It was the lark, the herald of the morn - no nightingale. Look love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east. Night's candles are burnt out and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain-tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

Helen looked up into Sierra's eyes, "Impressive."

Sierra rolled to the side and stretched, "Thank you, though I've always thought I'd be a better Mercutio. Then again, if Mercutio doesn't die there is no play…"

"Hmm, not really a problem Shakespeare anticipated."

"No, not really," Sierra laughed, then grew serious, "I'm sure you have to go."

"Yes, but I shall return…if you'll allow it." Helen promised.

"Of course I'll allow it, but I know how things go. If you get too busy I'll understand."

"There will be no need to understand." Helen looked her square in the face, almost huffy in her indignance, "Don't insult me by assuming you know my own intentions better than I."

Sierra looked down and raised her hands in surrender, "Ok, you're coming back," she agreed with Helen to placate her.

They showered and dressed. They breakfasted on fruit and pancakes. Then all too soon Sierra was sitting in her office again, alone, staring at her screensaver and hoping for a miracle.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Facility Series Part 7 - Enough is Enough

Archive: Just ask

Author: Fox - madfoxzz

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for either show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made. Dr. Sierra Mawer and the Facility are mine all mine.

Pairings: Helen Magnus/OFC (Sierra Mawer) – Myka/HG Wells

Fandom: Warehouse 13 and Sanctuary crossover

Rating: MA - NC-17 NSFW.

Spoilers: Takes place after Warehouse 13 S2 and Sanctuary S2

A/N: Thank you to Nadezehdast, stargate_sg1sg1 and others who suggested I try a crossover, this is fun!

A/N2: I know, short chapter, more soon!

* * *

H.G. heard a rhythmic thumping beat down the hall and paused. The sound was more than a little disconcerting given how far the facility was underground. As she neared Sierra's office however, it grew louder until she began to hear a melody and words. She paused in the doorway and knocked but didn't expect Dr. Mawer could hear her. Sierra was sprawled over her chair with her feet on her desk, almost obscenely relaxed, eyes pointed at the ceiling and lips moving to the lyrics.

"SIERRA!" H.G. plugged her ears and barked over the ruckus. Surely listening to music at ear shattering levels was a waste of her healing ability.

Sierra moved her eyes and nothing else. Seeing H.G. standing there she moved her fingers over a touch screen and turned down the volume. "What?" She asked.

"Good Lord, what are you listening to?" H.G. questioned, she could make out the words "just a dream" but not much else.

"Hip hop. It's relatively new." Sierra said, as if that were an explanation.

"What on earth? – It is almost completely stripped down to the rhythm. It brings to mind the drumming and chants I would hear in central Africa." H.G. commented.

"Yep, pretty much all popular music now has some African influence."

"The bass is far more pronounced than the rest of the music."

"Yep, that's the point."

"What is the artist's name?"

"Nelly."

"Nelly?

"Yep."

"You do know what that means in Britain?"

"I do, I don't think he does." She finally pulled her legs back and sat up, "Did you want something?

"Oo, you are certainly chipper today," H.G. said sarcastically.

"This," she said pointing to the air, apparently indicating the music, "is your fault. I was fine living my solitary existence, then you made your little introduction and now I'm brooding. I HATE brooding - and angst and I'm far too old for Emo thank you very much. But I can't get her out of my head." She covered her face in her hands and growled.

"Stop, I know this," H.G. stood thinking with her hand raised, then she recited, "Cheer up emo kid."

Sierra squinted at her through her fingers, "Where did you hear that?"

"One of the others was giving Jen a hard time," H.G. said.

"Jen?"

"One we are keeping on the team. White hair, stands about this tall." She indicated a height slightly shorter than her own, "I'm thinking of making her my protégé."

Sierra snorted "Your protégé? You just like her because she's shorter than you. You'd better tell Myka that Jen's an ice queen or she might get jealous."

H.G. looked at in mock outrage, mouth agape, "I do not – she will not… Besides, I looked it up, I am still a bit taller than the average thank you very much. It's you who are the bloody giant."

Sierra was shaking with silent laughter, "Yeah, back to me…"

"Back to you what? I take it you aren't sorry I brought Helen?" Sierra assented with a tip of her head, "Then now you know how I feel," H.G. said, a sad smile crossing her face. "That's all I can say in the matter."

Sierra softened, "Did you want to use my phone? I have that private line you suggested."

H.G. waved her hand, "No that's quite alright.

Sierra shook her head, "The first thing you did on your lab time was make a Farnsworth didn't you."

HG met her gaze with a twinkle in her eyes but said nothing.

"I knew you would. When's Myka coming for a visit?"

"She's coming with Helen next week." H.G. smiled at the girlish giddy look that rapidly crossed the blonde's face at the news, but Sierra stifled it just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Oh? Helen's coming back?" Mawer said, nonchalantly resting her face in her palm.

H.G. grinned, "Of course she is. She seems to have found some time and arranged to meet with the Dr in the medical lab."

Mawer's face lost a little of it's light, "Oh yeah, sure. That'll be interesting for her." She toyed with a pen on her desk, tapping out a complex rhythm.

H.G. gave her a sisterly look, "She intends to stay with you of course."

Mawer brightened, "Of course."

"I wouldn't introduce you to someone who would sleep with you and disappear, would I?"

"No you wouldn't," Mawer knew H.G. was sincere, "It's just been so long anything or anyone good has come into my life, I'm having a hard time believing it was real. Now I have a friend and maybe a lover too."

"Well believe it," H.G. said as she stood, "It might interest you to know Warehouse 2 is now defunct and destroyed."

Sierra raised an eyebrow, "Really? How did you manage that?"

"It wasn't my doing. We apparently brought over a piece of the Call building which was destroyed by fire in the San Francisco earthquake of 1906. This particular piece crushed three people at once. Between the fire and the shaking, Warehouse 2 didn't stand a chance." She leaned over Sierra's desk seriously and placed her pointer finger perpendicular to the pile of papers, "We almost didn't stand a chance either. On the way over, the Artifact activated itself. Could you please speak to Sam again about telling me what I'm dealing with before we are in an emergency? And by the way, we need more team members."

Mawer gave her a hard look, "They weren't killed were they?"

"No, 12 of them just froze when it came down to it. They don't have it in them."

Mawer scowled as H.G. turned to leave, "Mmm, I'll start reviewing more files. H.G…" H.G. stopped at the threshold and turned back, Sierra sighed, "Squidward tore a guard in half the night Helen spent here. I tell myself I do what I can, that we all know the risks and all have our reasons for working here, but don't know if I can block this stuff out much longer. Something has to change. Have you told Helen about what goes on here with the training and guards getting killed?"

"No, confidentiality was part of the agreement for my inclusion on the team. Neither Myka nor Helen know."

"What would we tell them? I worry that Helen would think I've been complicit in the things that have gone on here all these years."

H.G. looked at her hands, "Truly, I don't know." She said sadly, "Rest assured, you do all they will let you do for prisoners and guards alike in this place. For myself, it's difficult enough trying to keep 14 kids alive as well as looking out for my own well being for me to add to my worries."

"That's Sam's job as your handler, is he putting you in more danger than necessary?"

"No, and you're right, my position does not make me responsible for their safety. But that does not excuse me from looking after their welfare." She paused then added, "I must go, but you must stop brooding!"

"Fine!" Sierra called back and tapped her iPad. A pounding rhythm of a different sort, with a lot more distortion emerged from the speakers. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Facility Series Part 8 – Well Met

Archive: Just ask

Author: Fox - madfoxzz

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for either show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made. Dr. Sierra Mawer and the Facility are mine all mine.

Pairings: Helen Magnus/OFC (Sierra Mawer) – Myka/HG Wells

Fandom: Warehouse 13 and Sanctuary crossover

Rating: MA - NC-17 NSFW. For gratuitous girls' sexytimez

Spoilers: Takes place after Warehouse 13 S2 and Sanctuary S2

A/N: Thank you to Nadezehdast, stargate_sg1sg1 and others who suggested I try a crossover, this is fun! Also thank you Fitful_fire for the kick ass beta!

A/N2: Whew! I finally made it back to Myka and H.G. – Don't worry, I'll go back to the story soon for those who aren't into the NC-17 stuff, *looking around* I know I left the plot around here somewhere…Wait, I hear crickets chirping, anyone out there who isn't just reading for the sex?

* * *

Part 8 – Well Met

A week later H.G. was frowning, tapping her finger almost caressingly on the handle of her soldering iron. She was attempting to focus on the problem rather than straining to hear Myka's approaching footsteps from the hall. She finally lost herself in the flow of the mechanics and theory behind the set up when seemingly moments later she felt a hand slide around her waist and another gather the hair off her neck where a gentle kiss was planted. Her whole demeanor relaxed into Myka's body behind her.

"Mmm, I missed you," She sighed, tipping her head back to rest on Myka's shoulder.

"I missed you too," Myka said nuzzling into H.G,'s neck and squeezing her middle. "Magnus is waiting to say hi."

Helen was outside in the hall studying the conduit on the walls and giving the lovebirds time to greet each other when she heard H.G.'s call through the doorway, "Hello Helen!"

"H.G," Helen greeted her as she came in through the door. "How are you?"

H.G. smiled a wry smile, "I could be better," she said and glanced at Myka.

"I'm sure you could be," She also looked at Myka, whose cheeks flushed. "I'll be on my way then and let you 'get better'. Did you still wish for my help later?"

"Thank you yes," HG said, "but it is getting quite late. Perhaps tomorrow morning?"

"We have a plan. Good night you two." Helen walked from the room not expecting a response.

Myka pounced as soon as Helen turned her back. She pressed in, sitting H.G. on the table and hungrily possessing her mouth. "That was unfair Helena," She intoned between kisses. She was one of the few who used H.G.'s true first name, and Helena loved hearing her name from those lips. "You driving me crazy over the Farnsworth like that… You make me do things I never thought I'd want to do." Her hands found H.G.'s hair and she tugged her head to the side to leave a trail of nibbles down to Helena's shoulder.

"Dearest, we must make due with what we have when we have it. Always be prepared…" H.G. trailed off breathlessly as Myka nipped at her breast through the fabric of her blouse.

"Yeah, that motto of yours…" Myka pulled back and studied her lover, "But you know what you do to me you mean thing. You get me all hot and then I don't get to see you for weeks. I lay down to sleep and I can't stop thinking about your hands, your lips, your body pressed against mine. I can't fall asleep without touching myself and imagining you."

"In that case I command you to stop thinking about me," Helena ordered her with amusement in her voice. "I would rather no one touch you but myself." She paused, her eyes glimmering, "or at my word. Aside from which, you must focus on your work."

"Nope, unh uh, there's no way." Myka responded, her breath coming more quickly, even thought H.G. couldn't really command her, Helena's voice gained a special timbre in those moments that Myka had never heard from another soul. She would follow that sound anywhere. "At least I have you now."

"Indeed," Wells agreed and glanced at the clock. "My time is nearly up, shall we?"

Myka offered her hand, "Let's go."

When they entered the barracks they found it deserted. It appeared as if Sam had already relocated the twelve H.G. had decided were unfit and the other two were away. Helena led Myka through to a doorway at the back of the main room, "I have my own space now. Not nearly as comfortable as I prefer, but private and a modicum of comfort," she said as they passed through the door.

Myka looked around the efficiency style space. She felt for H.G., who was surely missing her freedoms in this Spartan room. She turned and held her girlfriend tight. "We'll get you out of here."

Wells nodded, "I know, but the first step is to get Sierra out of here."

Myka frowned at her with a thousand questions in her eyes, but they promptly slipped from her mind as H.G. pressed fingertips to her lips then replaced them with her mouth. Myka melted into her as H.G. nibbled at her lower lip. It still amazed Myka what Helena could make her feel with just a look, the briefest touch or even a few words over a communication device. It was as if her presence heightened all of Myka's senses at once. She squeaked as a fingertip brushed over a taught nipple through her shirt.

"Mmm, you like that?" H.G. asked.

"Yeah," Myka responded, pressing her against the doorframe.

"Do you want more?" Wells' other hand quested further down. Her eyes darkened as she felt Myka's intoxicating presence under her hands. Placing her warm palm over the rise in the fabric of Myka's blouse she looked up, her question reflected in her eyes.

"Uh huh," Myka leaned harder against her, pinning Helena's hands between them, and lowered her forehead to let it rest on Helena's, "So much more." She breathed.

Helena moved her hands to Myka's back , then stood on her toes and ran her lips lightly down Myka's throat, making her shudder. When Myka tilted her chin back to allow her access, Helena could feel Myka's pulse quicken against her lips.

Helena pressed Myka back and slowly unbuttoned the taller woman's shirt, licking the salt from Myka's skin, and tickling the flesh of her torso with only a hint of her mouth. Myka looked down and watched, struck by the level of interest and attentiveness in H.G.'s eyes. To have the high powered weapon of Helena's mind trained on her was thrilling. Myka took a handful of the fabric at Helena's shoulder and pulled her closer to the bed. She had been thinking about this for hours along the trip through the mountains. Trying to participate in a conversation with Magnus had failed, because her mind kept drifting off to Helena. She worried Magnus could tell by her demeanor what her mind was really on, what she wanted to do with H.G. But either Magnus didn't know or didn't mention it.

They undressed each other slowly, letting the heat between them rise; absence made the heart grow fonder, but presence was still the richer experience. Fingertips caressed and lips ghosted over each heated bit of revealed flesh. Just as Myka wondered which of them would give in first, she was gently pushed onto the bed and found H.G. right there beside her when she landed. Helena's lithe frame wrapped around her and pinned her down.

Filling her hands with curls she tugged Myka's lips to her own, pressing into her body and sinking Myka into the sheets. Kissing Myka long and sensuously Helena felt nails dig into the flesh of her back as she parted her mouth. She let Myka's tongue explore as she flexed her back upward letting Myka leave eight trails of fire down to her sides. Her eyes closed as the sensations both soft and intense overcame the troubles in her mind. Myka rolled Helena on her back and the inventor let out a contented sigh. She arched into the warmth of lips and tongue on her breast; when Myka's teeth seized a nipple, electricity sizzled through her and her muscles jerked.

Myka pulled back and brushed an errant curl behind her ear, "Did I hurt you?"

H.G. opened her eyes and looked deep into Myka's, "No dearest. Your touch could never hurt me, you know that."

"I do," She sighed as Helena's hands stroked down her sides and rested at her ribs. H.G. sat up and kissed along Myka's collarbone, making her long limbs go weak. The younger woman let out a breath, then took in a deeper one and held it, feeling her ribs expand against Helena's fingers. Then H.G. was sliding down beneath her kneeling form and Myka gasped when Helena's tongue immediately found her center. Myka's hips shifted in time with Helena's attentions and her breaths became ragged gasps. Finding Myka's core with her fingers, Helena began a cadence adding both her thumb and tongue on Myka's clit that had the younger woman mewling and chewing on her bottom lip.

An "oh" and a whine was all Myka could manage before she came. Myka fell forward supporting herself with one arm until H.G. slithered out from under her.

Laying down on her front, Helena's warm weight covered her. Kisses crossed her shoulder blades and hands kneaded her muscles. When Myka tried to rise, she was simply pressed back down, so she soaked in the attention drowsily.

After a few long moments Myka mumbled, "I want."

"What do you want dearest?" H.G. whispered in her ear.

"I want to touch you. To feel your body respond to me, to taste you as you come." Myka said.

Helena felt a surge of energy from her belly to her chest at those words and shifted to let Myka sit up and turn. An elegant smirk became serious when Myka rapidly moved forward and kissed her while forcing Helena down under her. Without time or desire to react, Helena simply gave in.

"We see each other so little, I feel like I need to explore you all over again each time. I miss so many things about you when we're apart." Myka said as she perched over Helena's hips.

"What could you miss about me?" Helena asked, fishing.

Myka leaned over and whispered into Helena's cheek, "The sound of your voice is a sweet caress to my ears." She moved her lips to Helena's pulse point and continued, "I miss your comments and quips while we would be talking to Pete and Claudia. I love the way you come up behind me and whisper, giving me goose bumps without even touching me. And the sounds you make when I touch you, when I'm inside of you, drive me wild." Myka smiled and moved for another kiss, then moved back to Helena's neck while she continued. "Then there's your skin. Soft as the petals of a flower, strong enough to hold the soul of a time wanderer, a thief," Myka kissed Helena's lips again to quell her protestations, then continued, "an adventurer, a warrior, and a poet."

"Mmm, do continue," Helena said, encouraging both the praise and the kisses that Myka was now lavishing across her chest and abdomen.

Myka sucked in her lips, thinking for a moment, and went on, "I miss your mind too. I could listen to you talk about your theories and ideas and," she nipped at the bruised flesh of Helena's nipple again causing the other woman to suck in her breath, "formulas for days. Brilliantly making connections and seeing truths where anyone else would see nothing at all." She sat back and studied her lover, "You're so much more than a hot body Helena."

"Hmm," Helena sighed smiling smugly, "I do know that, but it's gratifying to know that you do as well."

As Helena said this Myka trickled her way down to Helena's thighs, "Ego," was all she said before locking her gaze on eyes hooded and half hidden by raven locks. Myka saw the smug look vanish as she opened Helena's thighs wider. Beginning midway she lightly ran her tongue up one side, then the other, skipping the place she knew Helena wanted her most, earning a growl from the back of Helena's throat.

"I missed making love to you. I missed your taste, " Myka continued, licked her lips, and then nipped at a quad muscle, "I missed hearing you scream your pleasure," she lapped at Helena's folds then pulled away. Helena's breath caught, and she groaned when the contact parted again.

"Love, are you trying to drive me mad?" Helena asked through trembling breaths.

Myka slid her hands up the insides of Helena's thighs and opened her still wider responding, "Yes, is it working?" She asked casually, as if she didn't know the answer.

Helena nodded, trying to control the panting that insisted she breath even when the air seemed to have gone from the room, "Yes—Please."

Myka stopped and caught Helena's gaze again, her fingertips poised, grazing her opening, "I want to hear you beg again."

"Myka. Please."

A loud moan ripped from her throat as Myka filled her. Helena's head snapped back and her body arched into Myka's eager mouth, which sucked and teased at her sensitive flesh. Myka's fingers found their place inside her and stroked first lightly, then with increasing force. As Helena's body writhed in response she grabbed Myka's hair and roughly pulled her back to her lips kissing her hard. Breathing in time to Myka's thrusts she let go of Myka's hair and lips were at her breast again, nipping and teasing. She tried to quell the vocalizations, in case someone had come into the room on the other side of the door, but couldn't. Then Myka's mouth was at her center again, stirring her higher. "Please Myka. Don't stop." Helena begged again, though the pleading words were underlined with that lower pitch Myka loved, making it almost a command.

Myka paused, just long enough to answer, "Never," then drove into her partner harder to crush any question that stopping was even an option. Looking up Myka could see the ecstasy on Helena's face. Lips parted, muscles taught and cheeks flushed, Helena's was the most beautiful face Myka had ever seen until those almond eyes opened and looked down at her. Myka pulled the bundle of nerves under her tongue into her mouth and sucked hard. Helena shattered and cried out with what breath was left in her, her muscles contracting in waves of descending intensity.

As Helena gasped for air Myka remained inside her and moved up. She kissed her abdomen, chest, neck and finally lips before slowly pulling her fingers away. Helena's body shook with small tremors and Myka rested against her. Her head was propped on one hand watching, while the other hand roamed and trailed caresses over moist flesh. "And I missed holding you as your body trembles and you come back to yourself," Myka said tenderly.

When Helena's eyes focused on Myka's again she saw a thief. Her own smug smile was resting on her lover's lips. "You, give that back," she said pulling a surprised Myka down on top of her and kissing the smirk right off her. Myka squeaked again and settled in for a long, glorious night.

* * *

When Mawer sensed that Magnus had arrived, she hurried to finish and went directly to her rooms. The guard wasn't too thrilled when she handed him the mop handle, she usually took care of such things herself after the techs went home, but this afternoon she really didn't care. Sierra also sensed Myka and H.G.'s greeting but immediately turned her focus on something else. She had never worried about giving the people within her mind's reach privacy before, but then, well, she wasn't going to think about it, that was the point. When she got to the door she paused to collect herself, not wanting to appear over eager, and entered to find Magnus browsing her library with several volumes in the crook of her arm.

Sierra smiled and leaned against the doorframe, "I'm not OCD, so if you're rearranging them to annoy me you'll be disappointed."

Magnus looked up and smiled back, "Not at all, you simply have several rare works I'm interested in. Where would you acquire these?"

Sierra shrugged as she entered, "Ebay," she said simply.

"Of course," Helen said setting the stack down on the coffee table and crossing to Sierra. Wrapping her arms around the taller woman, she felt the tension in Sierra's shoulders ease, "Now they are kept like you. A treasure tucked away and hidden from the rest of the world."

"I intend to scan them and post them on the Internet," Sierra said earnestly, not wanting Helen to think she'd keep so much knowledge to herself. "I just haven't gotten to it." Her knees got slightly weak being in Helen's presence again. It was either that or whatever Helen was doing with her lips and tongue on her neck, it felt so good…

"Oh I much prefer handling timeless treasures to simply viewing them on a screen. Much more satisfying," Helen said, feeling Sierra's breath catch.

"Umm so," Sierra's voice cracked and she swallowed, "Besides raiding my library, what are you planning to do while you are here?"

"There is something H.G. and I want to do for you. We'll be working on it tomorrow until my appointment with your facility physician."

"You don't have to do anything for me. You have already done something more than anyone else has done."

Helen leaned back and cocked her head, "Really? What's that?"

"You came back."

The off-handed tone of that remark saddened Helen. Sierra noticed and rushed to assure her, "It's fine, I'm fine. Before - that was by design, my choices as much as anyone else's kept me solitary." Sierra caressed Magnus' shoulders, "Now I've met someone whose company I adore, who's infinitely attractive," She plucked at the collar of Helen's shirt, "and I did want to see again, and here you are. Takes some getting used to, but it makes me happy."

"I told you I would return," Helen looked a little offended.

Sierra ran her knuckles along Helen's jaw line, "Surely you know about promises made in the dark. They often fade like dreams in the light of day."

"Well I for one will not fade in daylight or darkness." Helen said pulling Sierra into a kiss. Helen teased Sierra's lips open with the tip of her tongue while she backed the blonde over to the sofa. Sierra found herself sprawled against the cushion of the arm with Helen's lips on her neck while her hands roamed the plateaus and valleys of her body.

Sierra's heart skipped and she knew she was lost. She let Helen have her way as she pulled Sierra's shirt off and explored her skin with velvet lips. Every now and then Sierra gasped when Helen used her teeth to make a mark and watch it fade. As Helen kissed down and lingered at her beltline Sierra spoke up, "What say we move this over to a more comfortable setting?" She suggested.

"Mmm," Helen assented, and then cautiously added, "I've brought something I'd like to try with you."

Sierra raised one eyebrow as Helen stood and went to her duffel. She could feel Helen's excitement and knew there was nothing she could pull out of that overnight bag that Sierra would deny her.

Helen found and held up a harness with a toy already attached. Sierra chuckled, but there was lust in her eyes, "You want to ride me don't you?" She'd had one of those a long time ago, though it was made of leather, not silicone.

"With those long legs of yours I want to take full advantage." Helen said as she looked the blonde up and down with a predatory glint.

Sierra stood and crowded her. Taking the leather from her hand, she took a chance as well. "What if I just lay you down and fuck you without pretext?" She growled.

Mawer felt Helen's emotional response at nearly the same time as the arms wrapping around her neck. Helen pulled her into a bruising kiss and with a small jump, hooked her legs around Mawer's hipbones. "If you must," Helen whispered in her ear. Usually the vulgarity would have sounded harsh to Helen's ear, but when Sierra said it, it simply heightened her arousal.

Sierra carried her to the bedroom and tossed her on the bed. Their eyes locked as they shucked their clothing. Soon, Helen scooted to the edge of the mattress and Sierra stood before her naked and beautiful. Magnus had ached for this for so long, a partner who could be taken one moment and take her the next.

Kneeling down and kissing her knee Sierra asked, "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" She ran her cheek halfway up Helen's inner thigh, stopped and looked back up into Helen's eyes.

"Do you?" Helen countered.

Sierra didn't answer, she rose and took the harness off the bed where it had been tossed with Magnus and handed it over. Helen took it and wrapped the leather around Sierra, fastening the buckles tight. Pulling on the strap she found no give.

"Move back." Sierra ordered and Magnus obeyed shifting up and laying her head on the pillows. Sierra followed more slowly. Beginning at Helen's calf she alternated kissing, nipping and suckling up the length leg. As her lips crept up Helen's inner thigh she paused, then nestled between them. Her mouth coaxed and her tongue was insistent as she lapped and explored, with Helen's rapid breathing and incoherent mewling spurring her on. Sierra's tongue traced random shapes through Helen's tender folds, avoiding the rhythm that would allow Helen release. Feeling Helen's want becoming need, she moved higher up her body and gently sucked a nipple into her mouth. She was forcing Magnus to beg and Helen knew it.

Helen arched into her. "Please Sierra," Helen pleaded, her nerves thrummed and her need pulsed, aching for release, "Fuck me."

Those words and the accompanying desire lit Sierra's own nerves on fire. She groaned and, edging her hips closer, filled her lover in one fluid stroke, gasping at the way it made Helen feel.

Helen's breath caught and a low moan into Sierra's lips followed. Sierra let Helen set the initial pace, but took over when she realized she sensed what Helen wanted before Helen even knew she wanted it. It had been a long time, but her movements were smooth, and she knew how to satisfy. While she rocked her hips, here and there she shifted, reaching places that made Helen moan at each thrust. Helen's eyes were black as night, her energy was so intense it was all Sierra could do to hold on to conscious thought as she felt the crescendo within Helen unfurl within in her self as well. Then she surprised herself and Helen by flipping them both over so Helen was astride her.

A low growl rose from Helen's throat and she put a hand on Sierra's chest levering herself up as she took her pleasure with slow undulations meeting each push of Sierra's hips. Sierra placed one hand on Helens hip and the other kneaded slow circles into Helen's clit. She was seeing stars as the fire rose within the woman above her until Helen shivered and let go with a moan, sweet release carrying both of them away.

After a moment of tension Helen leaned down and kissed Sierra, then relaxed on top of her as her breathing slowed. Sierra wrapped one arm protectively around her and reached down with the other, slipping the buckles so the harness fell away. As the toy glided out of her, Helen made a satisfied sound and snuggled in closer. Sierra closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Helen's hair, feeling soft breaths on her collarbone.

Pulling the blankets over them she let out a contented huff of air and kissed Helen's forehead.

"Actually there was quite a bit of pretext there," Helen said into her neck.

"Mmm yes, I have been accused of lavishing the reader with far too much description before beginning a story." Sierra kissed Helen's forehead and gave her a squeeze.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Facility Series Part 9 – Secrets and Truths, Blood and Bone

Archive: Just ask

Author: Fox - madfoxzz

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for either show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made. Dr. Sierra Mawer and the Facility are mine all mine! Get your own Nordic immortal and a place to keep her.

Pairings: Helen Magnus/OFC (Sierra Mawer) – Myka/HG Wells

Fandom: Warehouse 13 and Sanctuary crossover

Rating: MA

Spoilers: Takes place after Warehouse 13 S2 and Sanctuary S2

A/N: Thank you to Nadezehdast, stargate_sg1sg1 and others who suggested I try a crossover, this is fun! Also thank you Fitful_fire!

A/N2: *finds plot, picks it up and dusts it off holding it up trumphantly* Found it!

a href=" .#cutid1" Previous chapter: Part 8 – Well Met /a

The next morning as Sierra walked down the hallway, raised voices met her ears. Turning into the lab she asked, "What are you two making so much noise over?"

Both H.G. and Helen looked up and said, "Nothing," in a way that made Sierra suspicious. She glanced over at Myka who was reading in the corner, trying to hide a half smile behind her book.

lj-cut text="Read more"

"I assume it's for the good of all human kind?"

"Absolutely," H.G. said. The comment was true as far as Mawer could tell, but there was still a hint of duplicity in the statement and in both scientists. That was unusual for Helen, but standard operating procedure for H.G. who often fibbed just to avoid spending more time explaining her theories and inventions than working on them.

Sierra decided to drop it, "Just keep it down ok? I'd hate H.G. to get Tesla-ed again because of a twitchy guard."

Helen and Myka both looked aghast at H.G. who shrugged, "All in a days work. At least they no longer carry guns."

Sierra turned and left. After she was gone H.G. stopped Helen with a hand, "She can't know the runestone that gave her those abilities is the power at the core of this device. She'll know I stole it from the Warehouse."

"Agreed," Helen smiled at her friend, and they resumed their work.

#########

Later that day Sierra received a summons and went back to the lab. H.G and Myka looked up as Mawer walked into the lab. H.G. smiled and greeted her, "Sierra, glad you could come."

"What's up?" Sierra asked.

"What if I told you I've found a way for you to leave the facility?" H.G. replied.

"What like Magneto's helmet? Pass, I'm not running around with a bucket on my head."

H.G. looked at her strangely, clearly not understanding the reference, Myka stifled a giggle. H.G. continued, "No it's small, it could be a charm on a necklace."

"Do you understand the danger? What if I lost it? Or if it were stolen?" Sierra argued.

"You worry too much," H.G. said, that mischievous smile tugging at her lips.

"You don't worry enough. " Sierra countered, still serious.

"So we put it somewhere you can't lose," H.G suggested, waving her hand.

"That won't work, my body rejects anything foreign. It'll grow right out of my skin."

H.G. fingered a scalpel, "We could anchor it to a bone."

The color drained from Mawer's face and H.G. could see her jaw clench. In the year they had known each other H.G. had never seen her this upset, even after being mashed to a bloody pulp or witnessing other people die needlessly. Sierra would be annoyed or angry, but not like this, this was fury born of fear.

"H.G. you are not going to make me your guinea pig," she said through clenched teeth. She tried to remind herself that she could trust H.G, that her friend wasn't out to hurt her, but she couldn't fully control her anger and fear.

H.G. watched her warily, "This will work the first time with few adjustments. There is no need to experiment on you."

Sierra felt a soothing presence near her and a hand placed on her back - Helen.

Helen felt Sierra trembling and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sierra took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Thank you for the sentiment, but I have to go – do – something." She took Helen's hand and squeezed it before backing out of the lab and retreating down the hall.

#########

Helen was waiting on her couch reading when Sierra came in to her rooms.

"Is that your blood?"

Sierra winced, "Ah no. Well it wasn't, but it is now…" she joked lamely, then continued, "It's not a big deal."

Helen could see right through Sierra's stoicism. She knew there was a bigger issue Sierra was going to try to avoid so she took it up head on, "Why did you react like that earlier?"

Sierra wouldn't look at her, "I didn't – let me just clean up." She said and retreated down the hall.

She came back a few minutes later having showered, wearing blue patterned sleep pants and a black tank top. She collapsed limply onto the sofa facing Helen.

"Do you own any shirts that are not black?" Helen pulled at the material.

Sierra paused to think, "Um, two." She said slowly.

"Will you answer my question?"

"First will you answer one of mine?" Sierra hedged.

Helen steeled herself, "Yes."

"Ok." Sierra thought for a moment, then continued, "In your work with abnormals, have you ever - ever," Sierra gave her a hard look, "been tempted to experiment on them? To hurt them to find out how much they could take or how far they could go?"

Helen felt an uncertainty and judging from the way Sierra sat back and looked away from her, Mawer sensed it. "I suppose that would depend on your definition of experimentation. I've never knowingly hurt a being simply to satisfy curiosity."

Sierra crossed her arms and actually appeared to shrink a bit. "Oh no, there's always the conviction that there's a higher purpose," she said softly.

Helen wanted to reach for her, to comfort her, but for the first time in Helen's eyes, Sierra looked fragile. The blonde appeared as if she might shatter under the weight of a fingertip so Helen simply continued, "I try to help all who come to me. That's in my nature. If a being is sentient and asks me to try a number of different treatments to alleviate pain or help them control a power then yes, by that definition I experiment. But I consider myself a healer first, and a researcher second. I would never knowingly harm an individual who wasn't out to harm me. I've had my own experiences with the kinds of people I think you are referring to, and believe me when I tell you, I am nothing like them."

Helen's face had gone hard and her eyes were cold and distant. Sierra watched her and sorted through the mix of feelings. She was relieved to find that everything Helen had said she believed. She was sorry that she had brought up something painful for Magnus, but she had had to know. "I'm sorry." Sierra said, "I don't doubt you, I just – I have dealt with those kinds of people too. Rationalized under a 'helping' façade they will do some terrible things."

Helen met Sierra's eyes again and softened, "They experimented on you?"

Sierra nodded, "For six years, after the facility was moved here. I would have been perfectly happy never knowing my full capacity, but they were not. I can't die Helen, I know because I tried and they tried. They tortured me, starved me and deprived me of water, air, and movement. I also know I'll never have another child because of them." Sierra's jaw clenched and worked for a moment before she went on, "I can suffer though. Thankfully they reached the limit of their funding before they reached that limit."

Helen felt her stomach drop. "Here? When was this?" Thus far the facility had seemed to her generally more set on rehabilitation than imprisonment, or torture.

"Nineteen o four through nineteen ten," Sierra answered looking down.

"Eugenics," Helen bared her teeth at a memory of that time. "Looking for the perfect human genetic stock."

"Mengele and Hitler's ideas didn't appear out of nowhere." Sierra said.

Helen looked hard at her blonde haired, gray-eyed companion, "Surely you don't hold yourself accountable for their doings?"

"No," Sierra said looking at the floor, "but I can't categorically say the world is a better place for my being in it either."

"Piffle," Helen announced loudly, making Sierra start and look up "You make this place better for all within its walls each day. I see it and I've barely begun to scratch the surface here." Helen paused to gather her argument, and then continued, "You know H.G. isn't trying to hurt you or experiment on you. I helped her with that project. There may need to be some adjustments made, but it will work."

"I believe you. I can't help how I feel though Helen. Six years - a long time ago yes, but it broke me for a lot longer. When the experiments stopped I did my job, but I became as self-destructive as a person who can't die can be. I made poor decisions and people around me were hurt and nearly killed. The Regents never knew what happened in those cases, but I did." She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Helen studied Sierra, her eyes tracing the tan line over her shoulder from a sundress worn so long ago. Her body had not changed, but she had been through so much.

"As much as I want to see you breath free," Helen said, "I would never ask you to do anything you didn't want to do. If you feel like you are comfortable under your own grow lights like your plants, then that is your decision. But make it a conscious decision, not one based on reflexive fear." She reached out and touched Sierra's knee. Sierra watched Helen's hand gently squeeze and then slip down to her foot. Helen's hand was warm, full of life. Helen's hand had touched a skyscraper, driven a car, and had swum in the ocean, all things Sierra had never done. She unclasped her hands and rested one loosely on Helen's wrist, caressing the skin with her thumb.

"I'll think about it." Sierra said finally.

############

"Are you two getting anything done or are you just making out?"

Myka looked up and H.G. twisted her chin over her shoulder to see them come in the doorway. Myka had H.G. pinned against the lab table her hands halfway under Wells' shirt.

Myka looked embarrassed and began to pull away but H.G. stopped her and replied, "Just 'making out' as you say." She then tugged Myka close before she could move and stole one more kiss. Myka's cheeks reddened further, probably from her and Helen watching Sierra guessed, but neither woman looked away. Sierra also noted that while it was easy to block out Myka's emotional response, blocking H.G.'s was getting a bit harder than it used to be. H.G. released Myka's lips, but entwined her fingers with Myka's, then turned. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked conversationally.

"I want to try," Sierra said to the floor, "I want to see if this thing works."

"It should probably be somewhere closer to your head, perhaps your collar bone?" H.G. said carefully. "And we will have to use acid to keep the flesh open long enough for me to work."

Helen kept her eyes on Sierra. The taller woman was taking long measured breaths to calm herself, despite which a tremor would periodically ripple through her body. She placed her palm on Sierra's cheek and kissed her gently. Sierra immediately relaxed a little.

"When can we do this?" Sierra asked still looking at Helen.

"Immediately if you wish. Since we don't have to bother with anesthetic or sterilization we can do it right here." H.G. said

"Ok." Sierra agreed. She took a deep breath and walked over to the chair H.G. had indicated. As she pulled off her shirt and bra Myka looked a little embarrassed again. Sierra looked at her, "Sorry, I've gotten used to the fact that the vast majority of people around here have seen me in some state of undress or another. Until someone invents self repairing clothing to go along with my self repairing body, that's the way my life is."

Myka winced as H.G. took up the scalpel and cut a hole in the skin of Sierra's shoulder and chest seemingly large enough to drive a truck through. Then she watched as H.G. picked up a glass pipette and used it to drip acid around the perimeter of the wound.

"Ouch," Sierra grumped and looked at the ceiling.

"Seriously?" H.G. questioned, focusing on her work. As the acid ate away at the healing skin H.G. went to work. Taking a small polished metal instrument, wider on both ends than it was in the middle, she deftly wired it down behind Sierra's collarbone. Soldering the end of the wire to the rest of the loops she finished by taking a pipette out of another bottle and dripping the wound with a fluid neutralizing the acid.

"Done," H.G stepped away wiping the blood off her hands onto a rag. Sierra didn't move, continuing to simply blink upward until her flesh finished healing. Myka looked at H.G. wide eyed, tipping her head toward Sierra. Having been unaware of the extent of Mawer's ability she was unnerved. H.G just smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it.

"I don't feel any different," Sierra said finally looking back at H.G.

"You wouldn't would you? That was the general idea. To allow you to handle what you already can and block out the rest."

Sierra swallowed and looked around the room, "So what now?"

H.G. looked at her with compassion and shook her head saying "We wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Facility Series – Part 10 – First Light

Archive: Just ask

Author: Fox - madfoxzz

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to fiddle with them. I don't claim to speak through any official channels for either show, or the production company, and there is no profit being made.

Pairing: Helen Magnus/OFC (Sierra Mawer) – Myka/HG Wells

Fandom: Warehouse 13 and Sanctuary crossover

Rating: This portion is PG but parts are MA - NC-17.

Spoilers: Takes place after Warehouse 13 S2 and Sanctuary S2

Thank you to Nadezehdast, stargate_sg1sg1 and others who suggested I try a crossover, this is fun! And thank you Deversum for the line related to sacks of blunt nail driving devices

A/N2: Sorry to leave you all so long without an ending. RL, you know, thanks for reading!

* * *

Later that week Sierra found H.G. in her lab. Looking up, H.G. sat back in her chair, smiled and said, "So…Are we ready?"

"Yep. Ready to go."

"It is a shame Myka and Helen can't be here." H.G. lamented as she stood and walked down the hall with Sierra.

"Yeah, I'm working on the helicopter clearance." Sierra sighed, "Until then…"

The two women made their way down the hall and up the stairs to the outside door. The guards looked at Sierra curiously but said nothing. The door guards had not received orders to prevent Mawer from leaving for at least 30 years, and these two were far to young to have gotten the whole story. H.G. paused and looked at Sierra.

"Fffuck," Sierra muttered as she prepared herself, then she nodded, "Yes, alright."

HG tapped the door and it responded immediately. Sliding away it left a simple space beyond which was open air.

Sierra blinked, "After so long… I feel as if this should be a bigger challenge."

H.G. raised an eyebrow; "It was actually quite difficult for Helen and I. Would you feel better if I built you a snake pit to cross?" She took a pair of sunglasses from her shirt pocket and handed them to Sierra, then walked through and waited in the sunlight on the other side looking like the cat that ate the canary.

As Sierra passed the threshold H.G. relaxed. Looking up at the sky she began explaining, "You'll likely notice a subtle shift as you begin to sense new people..." She paused as she heard a thump behind her. Looking around, then down, she saw that Sierra had fallen to her knees and was holding her head.

"Subtle as a bag of hammers," Sierra grouched from between her fingers.

H.G. rolled her eyes and bent to take Sierra's arm, pulling her back to her feet. "You really are a fragile flower at times."

Sierra had no snappy answer for that comment, it was true. Thanks to H.G. she had been called to deal with all manner of new experiences in the last year. After being cloistered in her own little sphere for so long, Sierra had been recently required to come to terms with the fact that she did have some weaknesses to sort out after all. She had no complaints though, looking back it was probable that H.G. had come into her life at just the right time to keep her from going crazy… Or becoming a World of Warcraft junkie.

"So this thing is going to work then." Sierra said hesitantly.

"And we'll have our Recon and Removal team," H.G. added. Mawer watched H.G.'s self-satisfied smirk bob up and down in her vision for a second, then, dizzy, she looked down at the gravel as she tried to adjust to the new sensations in her mind.

Sierra centered herself then looked back at H.G. and grinned, "Yes. Your plan might just work. One more step though."

H.G. took a breath to speak, but then just let it back out again slowly, saying simply, "Kosan."

"Yes, Kosan."

* * *

"Request denied, you will stay here, you cannot break your contract or you will become a prisoner of the facility."

Angry but refusing to show it, Mawer watched him cross the room toward the door as if the discussion was over. She narrowed her eyes and glared at his back, it was so easy for him to dictate and make decisions affecting other people's lives. She reminded herself that he wasn't the worst boss she'd ever had, and that he usually trusted her judgment, but she also knew that he was afraid of her, Helen and H.G. She had felt that fear growing in him ever since H.G. had been granted limited release and Mawer's closeness with Helen had made it worse. They were three powerful women whom he could not ever hope to control. It challenged is comfortable worldview and it showed. Men would take orders from greater men without question for millennia, but expect greater women to toil and bow in the shadows. Now it is our time to take the reins, Sierra thought, and his fear of that concept rolled off him like flop sweat.

"Actually '_sir_'," She made sure to accentuate the honorific. He paused with his hand on the door handle, "My contract expired 8 years ago." He turned to face her, his mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. "I signed for 100 years. No one, including myself, expected I'd live any longer than that, but as it stands, you are simply my employer. You can choose to keep me on under my terms, which I suggest you do, attempt to imprison me, or fire me. I am no longer obligated nor inclined to stay locked up down here."

His eyes turned to obsidian, hers to cold steel. They stared each other down until Mawer broke the silence, "May I remind you I now have powerful connections of my own? I suggest you let go of your own fears and prejudices and consider what is in the best interest for this organization."

She felt his fear turn to anger as he strode forward, she was a few inches taller, but he was close to being enraged and Mawer didn't like it. She didn't trust his motives, she never had. After he initially reinstated H.G. as a Warehouse 13 Agent last year against her recommendation and rebuilt the obstacle course however, she knew he had another, darker agenda. He opened his mouth again, but Mrs. Frederic's clipped voice from the doorway cut him off, "Mr. Kosan."

She raised her eyes from the man in front of her and saw Mrs. Frederic and several Regents enter her office, she could sense more outside. She knew her office had cameras in it, but since the subject had never come up she had assumed they were not monitored. She quickly scanned her memory for anything embarrassing she may have done in the last 20 years and was relieved to come up blank.

Once the 25 people had clustered into the office Mrs. Frederic spoke, "Dr. Mawer has done us a great service over the years. This team proposal she and H.G. have submitted could relieve a great deal of strain on this facility. Doing evaluations in the field will reduce the number of residents and eliminate the need to bring many of them here at all. The Sanctuary can handle those who are not a danger. There will be changes in how this facility is run and you will change with it or be asked to leave."

Mrs. Frederic stepped up next to Kosan and stared him down until he looked away, then continued. "Dr. Mawer has never shown a lapse in judgment, nor has she ever unduly risked the life or well being of another. That's more than I can say for any of the rest of us here. She is also the most qualified person for the position she holds here, and, I must say, working for over 100 years without a sick day or vacation is unprecedented." Mrs. Frederic placed a hand on Kosan's shoulder. He bristled, but stepped back.

"Dr. Mawer," She continued, "given new developments the Regents would like to extend you an offer of employment on more traditional terms. You will have the same responsibilities but we're now offering you vacation time and off site privileges."

Mawer sagged a fraction in relief. "Thank you, that's all I was asking for."

Mrs. Frederic extended a hand and Mawer took it. Part of her was having difficulty believing the reality of the situation until she felt the warmth of the other woman's hand against her palm. Sierra looked around the room into all their faces, "Thank you all," she said.

Wordlessly the group left the office. Sierra shook her head wondering what sort of artifact they used to form the weird symbiosis the group seemed to exhibit.

Mrs. Frederic turned just short of the threshold and said, "One more thing. Since you have been out of contract for the last 8 years we have decided to grant you the vacation time you would have accrued retroactively. Just do not use it all at once." A smile tugged at the woman's lips, and then she was gone.

Mawer sat down at her desk and put her feet up, she knew exactly where she was going first.

* * *

"I'm not so sure this is such a great idea…" Sierra said to Helen uncertainly, scrabbling for purchase on the handrail of the helicopter door.

"Exactly what could happen to you that you would be afraid of?" Helen said into the microphone attached to the headset over her ears.

Sierra heard her, she was also wearing a headset even though she didn't need the hearing protection, but didn't answer. She watched the ground recede beyond the strut below and checked to make sure they hadn't left her stomach down there as well. She mumbled something unintelligible.

"Excuse me?" H.G. broke off smiling at Myka to enquire.

"I said 'I began to breath, and to reflect again that all men would be brave if only they could leave their stomachs at home'," Sierra said more clearly.

Myka and H.G. frowned but Helen smiled, "Edward R. Morrow. Said during his ride along during a bombing mission over Germany I believe."

"Yes, and to answer your question, the worst thing that could happen to me is losing all of people I care about at once. So you'd better really know how to fly this thing."

Helen grinned, "Yes dear, I do know well how to fly this 'thing'."

"I don't know," Sierra returned, "If the stories about you and helicopters are true…"

"We needn't bring that up," Helen sniffed, "Besides, those crashes were rarely my fault."

"Rarely?" Myka questioned, beginning to look concerned. H.G. took her hand and held it softly, reassuring her partner with her eyes.

Jen just smirked and watched the landscape out the window, losing herself in her own thoughts.

* * *

Hearing that Helen, Myka and H.G. were nearly to the Sanctuary Claudia and Pete had chosen to wait in the courtyard until their arrival.

"Claudia!"

"Myka!" Claudia exclaimed jumping into Myka's arms for a bear hug.

When they parted Claudia turned to H.G. and punched her hard in the arm.

"Ouch! Excuse me?" H.G. rubbed the spot, which was already turning red.

Claudia fixed her with a hard glare, "You know what that's for."

H.G. searched the sky for strength, "I suppose I must continue to take my lumps for that."

Accepting this as an apology Claudia did a spin. "Can you believe this place?"

Myka smiled down at her as Pete walked up. She gave him a side hug and a hip bump, "It's pretty cool isn't it?"

"It's pretty DAMN amazing!" Pete emphasized, "Have you seen the weapons? Tell me you've seen the weapons…Oh, hey H.G."

"Peter." H.G. gave him a knowing look, and then a smile.

"Yes I've seen the weapons Pete." Myka rolled her eyes at him.

"I haven't seen the weapons yet," Pete turned to Helen, "Can I see the weapons?"

Helen stifled a grin, "Henry!" She called.

Henry who had been hanging at the periphery with the rest of the Sanctuary staff as the others greeted each other, stepped up, "Yeah Boss?"

"Could you please escort Mr. Lattimer here to the weapons cache and give him a tour?"

"Sure can do," Henry responded, then to Pete who was bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Dude calm down!"

Pete sobered, and cleared his throat, "Yeah. No. I'm cool. I just, we just get these little bug zappers." He pulled out his Tesla and showed it to Henry then continued, "You know they're effective, but they lack a certain awe factor…" His voice trailed off as they entered the doors to the main building.

"Where's Artie?" Myka asked turning to Claudia.

Claudia glanced at H.G. and squirmed, "Oh you know," she said, "He's just kinda working through his process." Her gaze fell on Jen who had simply been observing the group greeting looking a little uncomfortable.

Claudia stuck out her hand, "Claudia."

Jen smiled and shook the proffered hand, "Jen."

"So you're on the team then right? You can do cool stuff?"

"You could say that," Jen put a hand on Sierra's back and gave her a small shove, "And this is Dr. Mawer who made it possible."

Sierra, who had been deliberately standing out of the way, stifled a scowl and shook Claudia's hand.

"Just call me Sierra," Mawer said as she looked down at Claudia who had to tip her head further back than she expected to look Mawer in the eye.

"Sierra," Claudia repeated, "Thank you for bringing H.G. back from the brink. It was horrible seeing Myka so sad."

"I'm glad it worked out well for all involved," Sierra said and cracked a smile. It was hard not to when looking down at the little hacker. Even without Sierra's ability Claudia's enthusiasm would be infectious.

Helen motioned Kate and Big Guy over to wrap up introductions.

"Kate," Helen's voice penetrated Kate's consciousness, "I believe you are staring." Helen raised an eyebrow at her young compatriot.

Kate tore her eyes away from Mawer's biceps and looked up sheepishly. Sierra looked down at her saying gently, "You'd have muscles too if you grew up farming before tractors."

Kate nodded and shook herself out of it, "Yeah I guess. Here let me take your stuff…." Sierra handed over her duffel.

"Ah MY rooms if you please Kate." Helen instructed. Kate paused and looked up at Mawer putting two and two together.

"Gotcha," Kate said slowly, and added to Mawer, "So you're the one responsible for the changes around here."

Mawer's lips twisted and there was a light in her eyes, "Change is the only constant." She said wryly and left it at that.

Sierra reached down and tangled her fingers in Helens as Kate walked away, then pulled the hand in hers up for a kiss staring deep into Helen's eyes

Without looking away Helen called out to Kate, "On second thought, I think we can bring Sierra's bags to my rooms ourselves." She turned her head slightly so Kate couldn't see the wicked smile she gave Sierra. Mawer bent and kissed Helen deeply under the colors of a stained glass window reflecting the sunset. Helen tuned toward the building, tugging Sierra with her. They passed Kate and the taller woman gave her a friendly smile and took back her duffel. As the doors closed behind them all, Mawer knew she had finally found home.


End file.
